


My Dog is Chase Devineaux

by DemonQueeen



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Chase has Abandonment Issues, Chase is a dog, Chase lives with Carmen, Dog Chase helps Carmen, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Jealous Chase, Protective Chase, Realization, Understanding the Enemy, Worried Julia, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueeen/pseuds/DemonQueeen
Summary: Chase is transformed into a dog after wishing he understood Carmen Sandiego and why she tried to save him. Carmen finds him and adopts him. Chase becomes a part of the team as a dog and slowly develops feelings for Carmen. Maybe she is not the villain he thought her to be or maybe he's just falling in love. Oh help, he's in trouble now. Julia is worried about her partner and V.I.L.E hates Carmen's new ally. Chase/Carmen
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Wish and Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> This is my first Carmen Sandiego story with one of my favorite pairings ever. Set just after Chase has left the hospital in season 1 and before the Rio Caper.

**My Dog is Chase Devineaux**

Chase is transformed into a dog after wishing he understood Carmen Sandiego and why she tried to save him. Carmen finds him and adopts him. Chase becomes a part of the team as a dog and slowly develops feelings for Carmen. Maybe she is not the villain he thought her to be or maybe he's just falling in love. Oh help, he's in trouble now. Julia is worried about her partner and V.I.L.E hates Carmen's new ally. Chase/Carmen

**Chapter 1: Wish and Transformation**

France, Poitiers

17:30

Chase sighed as he walked home after another wasted day at Interpol. He'd been tossed to the side by Chief and put in a closet and to rub salt in the wound, his supervisor was no more than kid! It was humiliating, he was a decorated Inspector of Interpol for god sakes. Ever since running into Carmen Sandiego he'd had a streak of bad luck that was as long as his arm. He was sure it was her fault, everything was fine before her. He sighed, "Keep telling yourself that Devineaux, maybe one day you'll believe it." He knew that majority of it was his fault, he didn't stop to think, he didn't listen, he lost and broke things, he was rude and dismissive to his partner...his now former partner, Miss Argent and boy did he feel guilty about that. He was a despicable person as of late, his parents would be ashamed if they were still around. He sighed again, trying to remember what had happened after the people who had kidnapped him had put that device on his head. All he could remember was Carmen Sandiego and then, nothing. He struggled to understand her, why did she do as she did? Was Miss Argent right about her? "Gah! I wish I could understand Carmen Sandiego and learn the truth about her!" he shouted, not knowing that his wish would come true in a very unusual way. It was now night time and although he didn't know it, there was a special star shining tonight. It heard his wish and glowed brightly. Chase felt something strange happening to him and looked alarmed, "Wha..." was all he managed before his world went black.

In another part of Poitiers

Carmen sighed, looking up at the stars, she'd been recovering from her fight with Coach Brunt and mulling over what had happened to Devineaux. It was her fault, she'd swiped that A.C.M.E. key card from him, which had lead V.I.L.E. to him. She was also thinking about what Shadowsan had told her. It was all a lot to take in and she was worried about the Inspector, she'd visited him in secret after hours. She'd apologized to him, even though he probably couldn't and didn't hear her. He was the other, secret reason she'd stayed in Poitiers, she wanted to watch over him and make sure V.I.L.E. didn't come for him again.

"Red, you there?" asked Player, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah I am."

"I know you're still worried about him but just thought you should know that tonight there's very special star that supposedly grants one wish to one lucky person. It's just superstition but there has been some proof as throughout history strange things have happened to certain people. I'm looking up more now."

"Thanks for the info Player. A real wish granting star huh?"

"Can you think of anything that you'd wish for Red?” asked Player with a grin.

"Nothing that can't be solved with hard work and skill," replied Carmen with a smile.

"Hey Red?"

"What is it Player?" asked Carmen. "There's some sort of strange light downtown, you might wanna check it out," said Player. "It could be V.I.L.E."

"I'm on it," said Carmen, leaping off the building.

Xxxxx

Chase groaned or at least that's what he wanted to do, instead of a groan he heard a whine. 'What the?' he wondered and tried to get up but found he couldn't, "What's wrong with me?" he said but the words came out as a bark. That’s when he stopped trying to get up and looked at himself. Four paws, a medium length black and tan coat, a tail and he felt his ears actually twitch, He felt a rising panic. He was a dog, a German Shepard from the looks of it and a young one too. He was a dog! He barked in alarm and panic, trying to get up but found that he couldn't control his new legs. He fell hard on the ground, yelping as he fell onto one of his paws. His newly enhanced senses were assaulting him, the sounds were too loud and smells were too great. He wished that someone would help him.

"Aw, you poor thing," he heard a very familiar voice and felt himself being picked up gently. He looked up in the face of her...Carmen Sandiego! He barked and struggled, making his paw hurt and he yelped again. "Easy there, easy, I'm not going to hurt you," was what he heard. He felt her do something, she was...petting him? He felt himself calming down, the petting felt good. Chase finally looked up at La Femme Rouge's face. It was filled with worry and kindness and her hands were gentle as she petted him. "There now, that's better. Player, I found a German Shepard puppy, he's hurt his paw, can you direct me to a vet?"

 _'Who is Player?'_ wondered Chase as he stared up at Carmen, he couldn't believe he'd heard that. A dog's hearing was amazing. Wait, VET! No no no no no! He whined but Carmen kept on stroking his new fur coat.

"A puppy? Always helping those who can't help themselves huh Red?" asked Player with a smile as he looked up the nearest vet.

"You know me Player," she said with a smile.

"I do. Ok, the nearest vet is two blocks down, then take a left," said Player.

"Thanks Player, talk you in a bit," said Carmen as she started walking.

Chase could not believe this, he was somehow a puppy, with a hurt paw, in Sandiego's arms and being taken to the vet. _'This is going to hurt, I just know it. What are the odds that La Femme Rouge would be the one to find me?'_ he thought as he was carried into the clinic. _'That was fast, I did not even notice that we were here,'_ Chase looked around and saw that the clinic was empty.

"Hi, I'm here to see the vet. I think this puppy I found was abandoned and I also think he hurt himself," said Carmen, talking to the young, ginger haired, freckled faced girl that was at the counter blowing gum. Her tag read. 'Aggie, Intern,'

"The vet's in," said Aggie, typing up the info. Chase watched her blow the gum in disgust, feeling his dog's nose wrinkling and he looked up at Carmen to see that she was also looking disgusted and annoyed at Aggie's behaviour. "Dr. Greeth, a Miss..." and she looked at Carmen for her name.

"Miss Rena, Rena Rouge," said Carmen, making Chase's jaw drop in surprise. She was using a part of his name for her for a false name?

"Miss Rouge to see you with a puppy," said Aggie. She listened for a moment, "Go on in," she said to Carmen and she walked in to meet Dr. Greeth.

"Ah, Miss Rouge. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Dr. Greeth, he was a pleasant looking middle aged man with black hair with a few grey streaks, laughter lines, grey eyes and a kind smile. Carmen and Chase liked him already.

"Likewise Dr. Greeth. I found this puppy on the sidewalk, he was trying to walk and he was all alone, no sign of anyone. I think he was abandoned. I'm not sure if he was hurt before he was abandoned or afterwards. Can you help him?" asked Carmen, gently putting Chase down on the table.

"I'll do my best. Well then little fellow, let's take a look at you," said the Dr. He gently sat Chase up and Chase couldn't help but whine because as gentle as the man was, his paw still hurt. "Easy there boy," he said, petting his head.

"Oh come on, I may look like a dog but I'm not a dog. Stop petting me," he tried to say but all that came out was a bark.

"Well aren't you feisty," said Greeth as he felt Chase's paw, who let out a little yelp of pain. "It's nothing more than a slight muscle sprain. A few days of rest, a painkiller and some muscle ointment and he'll be as good as new in about a week," said Dr. Greeth.

"That's great, but who'll take care of him?" asked Carmen.

Yes, who would take care of him? That was an answer Chase wanted to know too.

"Miss Rouge, what do you do for a living?" asked the vet. Chase looked up, wondering just what she was going to say.

"I'm interested in rare and ancient artefacts, I travel the world to find them and I do my best to help prevent them from being stolen. Treasures like that of things like the Eye of Vishnu, the Staffordshire Hoard, the Terra Cotta Army, those are valuable not just because of how old they are but because they have a historical and cultural meaning to the people they belong to. Taking them away from those people, their right to their past, it's wrong. To preserve those things, that is my goal."

Chase’s jaw dropped, that was the reason? She stole artefacts to protect them? To return them to their rightful owners and countries? Miss Argent was right all along, great, he would have to eat crow and humble pie. He owed her a big apology. He sighed, he was fool, an arrogant, rude, careless, reckless, opinionated, thoughtless fool. Sigh, where had he gone wrong?

"That is highly admirable Miss Rouge. Do you work with the police?" asked Dr. Greeth with a smile. "I've had their help on an occasion or two," said Carmen, Chase snorted as best he could at that. Though she wasn't lying, the Magna Carta did find its way into Julia's hands after all.

"Well, then I think you'd be the perfect owner for this little guy," said the vet.

"You do?” asked Carmen in surprise.

“She is?” asked Chase with a bark.

"A Germen Shepard is a highly intelligent dog who is family orientated but also works well as a police dog, a rescue dog and a dog for the blind, among other professions. Just having a dog is a good idea because they don't judge you and they can keep your secrets. They're great animals to have, especially if you're the type to get stressed easily. A dog helps take your mind off of things, With your kind of job a dog like this little guy would be perfect, especially when he gets older, if well trained he'd be great at sniffing out thieves and be good protection for you," said the vet.

"Well, when you put it that way how can I refuse. What do you say, you and me?" Carmen asked Chase.

"Well I certainly don't want to end up in the pound and it'll allow me to see if you are telling the truth about what you said and to learn more about V.I.L.E. so let's do this," said Chase but it all came out as energetic barking.

"Alright then, I'll just need your details and you'll need to give him a name. You can buy everything you need for him here," said the Dr.

"Ok then. I think I'll call him..."

 _'Please not something stupid, something better than something like Spot or Wags or...'_ his thoughts were cut off when he heard his name.

"Chase. I'll call him Chase. After an Interpol officer who got hurt in the line of duty. I didn't know him well personally but he never gave up, always managing to track down who he was after, somehow. This little guy reminds me of him, especially his eyes. So his name is Chase.”

His jaw dropped for the third time that day. That's what she thought of him!? She was naming him after himself! He wondered what else she thought of him. _'I guess I'll find out,’_ and he barked and wagged his tail, letting Carmen know that he approved and she laughed, picking him up gently. _'Why not?'_ he thought and licked her on the nose, causing her to laugh again. _'Her laughter is nice,'_ he thought.

The vet smiled and then the part Chase was dreading came. The injections. Since he was being adopted, he needed his vaccinations. It was painful, but at least he wasn't... well, that hadn't happened...yeah. "He didn't put up a fuss, that's surprising for a two month old," said the vet.

"You can tell how old Chase is?"

"Actually, I'm only twenty eight," said Chase with a bark, most people thought he was older.

"Certainly, when you've been in my profession for as long as I have," said the Dr.

Carmen nodded and got everything Chase would need for his new life with her, including a smart blue collar with his name on the tag. Carmen didn't mind spending money on him as she wanted to be a good owner and so she would do everything to give him the best of everything. "Thanks for everything Dr. Greeth," she said, taking everything out to the car which had been auto driven there by Player since Zack and Ivy weren't available for some reason.

"You're welcome Miss Rouge, take care of yourself and Chase," he said, waving goodbye.

"I will," she said, putting Chase in the car before getting in herself and driving off. "Well Chase, it's now you and me. We're a team. I can't wait for you to meet Zack, Ivy and Player. We're a family and you're now a part of it too," said Carmen.

"Oh, I can't wait for this whole thing to start. Very well Miss Sandiego, let's be a team and maybe I can also figure out a way to get back to my real self," barked Chase. It was going to be an interesting time for everyone now.


	2. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase meets the team and learns a few things, getting himself into trouble along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you all for the Kudos, the comment and just plain reading this fic. 
> 
> If anyone wants to draw some art for this with puppy Chase and Carmen then go ahead. Remember, Chase has a blue collar...for now.

**Chapter 2: Integration**

Carmen drove to the hotel that Player had organized for them and got out. She picked up Chase and his things and walked inside. Chase read the name, ‘ _[Sejours& Affaires Lamartine](https://www.tripadvisor.co.za/Hotel_Review-g187207-d282844-Reviews-Sejours_Affaires_Lamartine-Poitiers_Vienne_Nouvelle_Aquitaine.html)_ _, this is a great hotel!’_ he thought in surprise.

“Hello, I’m Rena Rouge, I’ve got a reservation for three and my dog,” said Carmen to the receptionist.

“Yes, here you are, rooms 300, 301 and 302, the penthouse suites,” smiled the receptionist. "Thank you,” said Carmen, leaving with a shocked Chase.

“Penthouse suites! Just how much money do you have? How much have you stolen?” he said, Carmen just hearing a bark.

"Shh, Chase, there are others here, this place only allows small pets,” she said, pressing the button for the elevator.

 _‘Right now, I don’t care. You have some explaining to do, Crimson Ghost,’_ thought Chase.

“You know, I never thought that it would be easy to talk to a dog but it is. I’ve never had a pet before. Well, when you’re raised on Tropical Island by thieves who keep themselves isolated from the outside world except for the Faculty, you don’t have the chance to have a pet.”

 _‘Wait, she was raised by V.I.L.E!’_ was Chase’s thought. _‘That explains so much but why is she against them if she was raised by them. Wait a minute… She betrayed them!’_ was his final thought and he was so stunned he didn’t noticed that they’d made it to the suite and that Carmen had opened the door.

“Well, this is nice,” commented Carmen. Chase blinked and looked around. He had to agree, it was nice. She placed him on the plush carpet and then placed the basket next to the bed, it was a nice soft one with a blue and red pattern. A green ball, a Frisbee, a squeaky toy, a rope and a regular chew toy were placed next to it. A food and water bowl were placed in the kitchen section of the suite and both were filled with dog food and water. A box of dog treats were placed on the counter along with his muscle ointment. Chase witnessed the dog shampoo being placed in the bathroom and a dog brush as well. His blue lead was hung up next to Carmen’s coat. Carmen smiled as she walked over to him after placing a laptop on the coffee table. “Right Chase,” and she picked him up and put him in the basket, he looked at her with a puzzled look. “This is your basket,” she said, stroking him.

“Oh come on Miss Sandiego! I’m not a real dog!” he barked crossly, getting out of the basket only to be put right back in it.

“Chase, this is where you’ll sleep, no arguments,” said Carmen firmly. He turned his head away from her.

 _‘Who does she think she is, bossing me around like I’m actually some kind of animal?’_ he thought, he was not her pet, he was a human. _‘But right now you are a dog, what is she supposed think? She doesn’t know it’s really you! She’s trying to be a good owner to a puppy that she found on the streets. She’s bought you all these things and you’re basically throwing it back in her face. This is the same type of attitude that not only got you fired from A.C.M.E. but most likely got Miss Argent to resent you because you didn’t listen and did things in your own bull headed way. Even if you don’t listen to anyone else at least listen to her, it’s the least you can do Chase Devineaux!’_ he heard that though in both his own voice and his parents voices and he winced. He was being ungrateful. Again. He sighed and turned around in his basket carefully and he laid down, looking up at Carmen, giving a little bark and his tail slowly wagged.

Carmen smiled and scratched him behind the ears, _‘That’s heaven!’_ was his only thought as he closed his eyes in bliss. He could get used to this, he’d do anything for this… _’Wait, no, don’t give in Chase, don’t give in! Oh, but it’s so nice,’_ his tail really wagging now. The laptop screen which was on suddenly changed to Players face. Chase’s ears pricked and he looked towards the screen.

“Hey Red, so how are things?” he asked, “Did you take the puppy to the vet?”

Carmen stopped scratching Chase, making him sit up indignantly, “Hey, I was enjoying that,” he barked.

“Hey Player, things are great and yes I did. I adopted him,” said Carmen, sitting down on the couch. Chase cautiously walked over to the coffee table and then pawed at Carmen who turned to look at him.

“Did you just say adopted?” asked Player, looking surprised. Carmen picked up Chase and placed him on her lap.

“Yes, I did. He’s now a part of the team. I named him Chase. Chase this is Player, he’s my first and best friend. He’s also our white hat hacker and gives us the four one one about the places we visit.”

“Nice to meet you Chase, Red, he’s really cute. I’m sure that with time, he’ll be a valuable asset to the team,” said Player.

Chase was just staring, Le Femme Rouge had her own hacker and they’d never suspected a thing. But, he was just a child, he couldn’t have been any older than sixteen! What was Carmen Sandiego thinking? Unless…unless no one but Carmen Sandiego’s team knew he even existed. A white hat hacker, well, at least he wasn’t out there fighting. He decided that Player seemed like a good guy and barked at him.

“Aw, Chase said hello to you,” Carmen smiled and Chase simply wagged his tail.

“Like I said Red, he’s cute. So, you named him after Devineaux. I’m not surprised considering how worried you are about him.

 _‘She’s worried about me?’_ thought Chase in surprise.

“Yeah, I can’t go apologise personally, he’d arrest me on sight. I hate innocent people getting mixed up in my fight against V.I.L.E. He got hurt because of me. I should never have swiped his A.C.M.E. key card. It got swiped and so Chase Devineaux got targeted. I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever said and done to him, he deserved more respect than what I gave him.”

 _‘Carmen Sandiego…’_ was all Chase could think.

“Red, we’ve talked about this, you didn’t know he’d be kidnapped. You went to save him, despite the risk. You visited him in the hospital, he’s safe now. You’ve got to let it go,” said Player. Carmen had a depressed look on her face.

 _‘She…visited me? She…she honestly did try to rescue me!’_ the image of her now quite clear in his mind, she came for him, despite his chasing of her and everything. He suddenly felt really guilty. _‘Looks like we both have problems,’_ he frowned, wondering what he could do to comfort her. He remembered that he was a dog and then he knew what to do. He reached up on his hind legs and licked her cheek.

She gasped, “Chase, what…” and stopped when he continued licking her all over her face, causing her to erupt into giggles.

Chase once again noticed that she had a nice laugh as he stopped and sat on the couch, eyes twinkling and his tongue hanging out, making it look like he was laughing too. “What…what was that…?”Asked a breathless Carmen.

“He sensed you were unhappy Red, he cheered you up. Think about it, you’re not down anymore are you?” asked Player who had watched the entire thing, he’d also recorded it, just in case.

“No, I’m not. Good boy Chase, good boy,” she said, scratching behind his ears, he flopped onto his side at that.

“Yes, that’s it, right there,” he barked happily, making Carmen giggle.

“He is definitely a part of the team in my book,” said Player with a smile and Carmen nodded. Chase tilted his head slightly, still blissed out from the ear scratch. “He’s gonna be great for you Red,” and she nodded.

Chase sat up and shook his head, feeling his ears flop around and then his stomach rumbled and he looked startled, he’d forgotten all about things like being hungry with everything that had happened today. He was surprised when Carmen picked him up and placed him in front of his food bowl, which was filled with dog food.

 _‘What?’_ he thought and sniffed at the food, _‘She can’t possibly expect me to eat this. It’s dog food. I am Chase Devineaux, I am a human, not a dog! If I am going to be taken care of she could at least feed me proper food!’_ and he turned away from it. He spotted the food packet on the counter, ‘Royal Canin German Sheppard Puppy Food 12kg, Chicken flavour,’ he read.

His stomach rumbled again but he ignored it, Carmen however, didn’t, she was quite cross. She picked him up and held him up to her face, “Listen up Chase,” the firmness in her voice made him blink. “You are now my dog and my friend and it’s my job to look after you. You are going to eat this food, I’m not putting up with a fussy eater, ok? You will get treats if you behave but you will eat the dog food. It’s good for you and I want you to be healthy and happy. You are not going to get away with not eating and being fussy Mr. Now, you are going to eat, I won’t have you starving yourself.” She put the stunned Chase down in front of the food again. He slowly looked up at her and she looked down, looking quite mad. He felt shame and his ears drooped, he let out a tiny whine. “Eat,” she said firmly, her arms crossed. Chase looked at the food, back up at Carmen and then the food. His stomach was now really loud and somehow the dog food looked a lot better than it did two minutes ago.

 _‘Time to swallow my pride. I can’t take this hunger anymore and it smells good. Besides, Sandiego is mad at me, who know what she’ll do if I don’t eat.’_ He sniffed the food and unable to contain himself any longer he took a bite. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d eaten, it tasted like chicken, just like it said on the packet and it was soft enough for his young teeth but crunchy too. _‘I guess…it’s not that bad,’_ and proceeded to lick the bowl clean, licking his chops afterwards. _‘That…was actually good,’_ he thought but he was thirsty now and carefully stepped over to his water bowl where he took a long drink, finding it weird to use his tongue but he quickly got how to do it.

Carmen sighed in relief, she was afraid Chase wouldn’t eat at all.

“Nice job Red,” said Player, who had watched the whole thing. “You were firm with him, which is good. Remember, the owner can’t be walked over by the dog. Same thing if he doesn’t listen when you train him to do tricks and stuff. You need to be firm but kind.”

“Thanks for the advice Player,” Carmen kneeled down and petted Chase on head, “Good boy Chase.”

He really wished his tail wouldn’t wag when she said that but he was coming to realize that although he had his human mind he had the very pronounced instincts of a dog, which meant that he was going to either have a lot of conflicts with her and himself or he was going to suck it up, behave and learn everything he needed to in order to survive in this new body and situation. He wasn’t sure what she’d do if she ever found out he really was Chase Devineaux. _‘I guess I can act like a highly intelligent dog,’_ he thought but he also knew that his pride would get in the way a lot until he conquered it. He was drawn from his musings when he heard the door open. He turned his head to see two people, a boy and a girl, both with ginger hair and freckles walk in. _‘Hey she’s the one from the Swiss Alps! Gah, she was working for Carmen Sandiego the whole time!’_

“Hey Carm/boss!” said the two, entering with at least three boxes of what had to be pizza, according to Chase’s new sense of smell.

“Hey guys, guess what?” said Carmen with a smile at her crew.

“What?” they both asked and Carmen picked up Chase.

“This is our newest teammate, my new dog,” she said, the sibling’s eyes widened before they grinned so widely that Chase thought their faces would split in two.

“A puppy!” yelled the gangly boy.

“He’s so cute!” said the girl, running over to them, her brother not far behind, dumping the pizza on the table in the process.

“Guys, this is Chase, Chase, this is Ivy and her younger brother Zack,” introduced Carmen. Chase blinked, how the heck did he respond to that? He mentally shrugged and barked once.

They reached out the pet him when Carmen took just half a step back, much to their confusion. “What gives Carm?” asked Zack.

“Yeah, why can’t we pet ‘im?” asked Ivy.

“His front right paw is slightly sprained in the muscle and I need to tell you how he came to join us. He needs rest,” said Carmen.

“Aw, the poor thing,” said Ivy.

“Is he gonna be ok?” asked Zack.

“He’ll be fine Zack, just, let’s not overwhelm him, alright,” said Carmen, sitting down with Chase on her lap.

They nodded, sat down and opened up the pizza, “Pepperoni for me, Hawaiian for Ivy and Meat Lover for you Zack,” said Carmen, taking a slice. Chase sniffed at it, it smelt good, really good. Hmmm, he was sure that Carmen wouldn’t give him a piece but maybe…Zack would. He just needed to look cute and sucker him with the puppy dog eyes. He carefully got down and walked over to Zack. Carmen didn’t notice as she was explaining how Chase came to be here.

“Hey Chase,” he said, munching on his pizza. He whined a bit and looked up at him and the pizza. Zack made the mistake of looking down and saw the biggest, most pleading puppy eyes looking at him. Zack gulped, sweating as he kept on looking at Chase.

“Come on, give me a piece, just give in, give the pizza to the cute puppy,” he softly barked and let out a little whine for emphasis. Zack gulped again, checked to make sure that Carmen wasn’t watching and give him a slice. Chase gulped it down in a flash. “Thank you,” he barked softly. He felt a bit giddy, he just basically conned the boy into giving him his pizza. _‘No wonder dogs get away with so much,’_ he thought. That pizza was good though so he waited until Zack wasn’t looking, hopped up onto the couch and snagged another piece of Zack’s pizza, quickly hopping down, though he did hurt his sprained muscle. He quickly wolfed the pizza down. _‘Delicious.’_

“Hey, where’s my pizza?” the red head asked, noticing that he had less than before. Chase made himself scarce by going over to his water dish, the pizza had made him thirsty.

“Ugh, Zack did you eat all of ya pizza already? How hungry were you?” asked Ivy with a frown.

“Ivy, I swear, I had two pieces left, now I only have one, I gave one to Chase earlier…” and he stopped at the look on the girls faces. Ivy looked mad but Carmen looked downright scary. He gulped and so did Chase.

 _‘Uh oh,’_ he thought and tried to creep away to his basket but Carmen swooped down and picked him up. He gulped again and whined, trying to look innocent. She looked at him closely.

“Pizza crust crumbs,” she said. “Chase, I already know that you are a very intelligent puppy. Don’t try and hide it, did you or did you not steal a second piece of Zack’s pizza?”

 _‘Bon sang, I’m in trouble, I better confess, I don’t want her mad at me for lying, even if I am dog,’_ thought Chase and he slowly nodded, whining with sad eyes.

Carmen sighed, what to do? “Bad, bad dog Chase!” she said sternly. Chase inwardly winced, why did it feel so bad to be scolded? Was it the dog instincts or his own guilt? Was it both? Either way, he didn’t like it, being scolded by Carmen Sandiego was the worst thing that had happened tonight so far. His ears dropped and he looked down, ashamed. Carmen put him in his basket, giving him a frown and he just stayed there. “As for you Zack, do not feed him. Now let me say this once, to both of you. Chase is my dog. I feed him, I take care of him. He is not to be fed anything other than dog food and treats unless I say so. I will not have a dog that thinks he can get away with eating just anything and becoming a fussy eater or fat. Am I clear?”

They both nodded and so did Carmen, satisfied that she laid down the law where her dog was concerned.

“Uh, Red, he’s scraping at the door,” said Player, indeed, Chase was, while Carmen was scolding and laying down the law with Zack and Ivy, he found that he needed to go.

“Oh, right,” Carmen picked him up and quickly took him outside. Chase was so embarrassed, he ran behind a tree and Carmen, looking slightly amused, went back inside the lobby. “A dog who doesn’t like being watched. Well, it’s that same thing with humans. Each dog to their own personality. I wonder who trained him to do that already though, his former owners?” she asked herself softly. Chase scraped softly on the door, adding a bark to get her to notice him. She opened it for him and he carefully walked inside. His head was hung, still feeling bad over making Carmen mad and he didn’t feel so good after the pizza, having two pieces was a mistake, especially after eating dog food. He whined as Carmen picked him up, his stomach hurt. “Chase, what’s wrong?” her concern overriding everything else she felt at that moment. He just whined unhappily, attracting the attention of a couple sitting down with some coffee.

“Excuse me young lady, is this puppy yours?” asked the man, standing up and walking over to them.

“Yes, I just adopted him, he was fine just a moment ago when I took him out,” said Carmen, looking worried.

“I’m a dog breeder by trade, Mr Darian Berger at your service, Miss…?”

“Rena Rouge, pleased to meet you. Can you tell me what’s going on with Chase?” asked Carmen. Chase looked up wearily to see the worry on her face and in eyes. He tried to bark but couldn’t as he felt like throwing up instead and so he just whined, feebly licking Carmen Sandiego’s hand instead. “Oh Chase, I’m sorry I was cross with you,” she said, gently hugging him. Berger’s wife looked concerned.

Berger asked Carmen to describe what had happened and she told him about the pizza incident. “Ah, he’s alright, just suffering from his own naughtiness. You’ll want to take him outside and allow him to throw up, after that have him drink plenty of water and he’ll be as good as new in the morning after a good night’s sleep,” advised Berger.

“Thank you very much,” said Carmen, walking outside and set Chase down on the grass. He stood there for a few moments before he started throwing up. Carmen winced, she didn’t like this at all. Neither did Chase!

 _‘Merde, I am never eating pizza while I am a dog ever again,’_ he mentally swore. The whole episode was horrible and Chase wanted curl up and die. _‘Is it over?’_ he wondered as he flopped down on the grass.

“Chase, are you done?” Carmen stroked his head and he whined, looking up at her, he was feeling very sorry for himself. She gently picked him up and carried him back to the suite.

“Carm what happened to Chase?” asked Ivy in concern.

“He got sick from the pizza. This is why you only give a dog regular dog food and train it not eat human food. I’m not having a go at you Zack, this is a lesson for all of us.

“I’m still really sorry Carmen. I just couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes,” said Zack, he felt awful.

“It’s ok but we’ve all learned something from this. Now I’m going to give Chase a bath and so I’ll see you all in the morning,” said Carmen.

“Night Carmen, night Chase, night Player,” said Ivy as she left for her room.

“Night Carm, sorry again, night Chase, feel better. Night Player,” called Zack as he went after Ivy.

“Night guys. Good night Red, good night Chase, I hope you feel better tomorrow,” said Player as he disappeared from the screen. 

Carmen placed Chase in his basket before going to draw the water for his bath. Chase stared after her, she was a conundrum. She could be firm, stern, scary, kind, caring, gentle, concerned and forgiving. He didn’t understand her at all. He knew that he was in the wrong tonight and he paid for it. He decided that he’d try and be better, it would be hard but he’d try. “Ready Chase? It’s bath time,” said Carmen. Chase wanted to argue, he didn’t need a bath and he would not be washed by his arch enemy but then again…well, it wasn’t like he could bath himself, he was in her care. Hadn’t he just decided to try and be better? He sighed mentally and allowed her to put him in the bath without a fuss. It was nice and warm but not overly hot.

“It’s nice,” he barked softly at her as he paddled in it. She’d made the bath deep enough for him to swim in. It was obviously for him to relax.

“You poor boy, you’ve had a rough night huh?” she asked, watching him swim.

“You don’t know the half of it, La Femme Rouge. You think you are talking to an ordinary puppy. But I am the one who chased you for so long, turned into a dog and now a part of your team. It’s been hectic and let’s not go into the fact that my work day was awful as well,” he barked. The water was helping his leg feel better too.

“Ok Chase, I’m going to wash you now, so sit still for me,” said Carmen as she got the dog shampoo. She let out some of the water first and then after putting some shampoo on her hands she began to wash him. If he could have blushed he would have. It was embarrassing being bathed like this but he stayed still, reminding himself that he was going to try and that he did not want soap in his eyes. “Good boy Chase,” she praised him and the proceeded to rinse him off with more warm water. She carefully lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel. He poked his head out to look at her. “Aww! You are so cute!” and she’d taken a picture before he could blink.

 _‘Aw no, she’s now got proof that I’m a dog. I’m not cute though,’_ he thought, a bit miffed at the fact that his picture had been taken but Carmen was already carefully drying him. She then plugged in her hairdryer and proceeded to blow dry him afterwards. She giggled as she did so but Chase found he didn’t mind, the hot air was nice and it ruffled his fur, which he found he liked. She then brushed his fur and he enjoyed that. _‘There are some benefits to being taken care of as a dog,’_ he thought and barked happily.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this Chase. Next, we brush your teeth,” said Carmen, who already had the dog toothbrush and toothpaste ready.

 _‘WHAT!’_ before he could do anything Carmen was gently brushing his teeth for him. “Ugh,” he whined but after being sick, it did feel nice to have his teeth cleaned, he guessed he’d tolerate it. It wasn’t that bad, he reflected afterwards. He walked over to his basket and turned around a couple of times before curling up and looking at her. She’d done so much for him in just one night. “Thank you…Carmen Sandiego,” he barked softly.

She petted him before getting herself ready for bed, causing him to avert his eyes, not wanting to invade her privacy, “Night Chase,” she mumbled as she curled up under the covers.

“Good night Carmen,” he barked even softer then before and he too drifted off to sleep, both of them unaware that this night was the first of a grand adventure for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Then next chapter will involve a time skip, dog training and start the Rio Caper.


	3. Tricks, Stealing and Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is transformed into a dog after wishing he understood Carmen Sandiego and why she tried to save him. Carmen finds him and adopts him. Chase becomes a part of the team as a dog and slowly develops feelings for Carmen. Maybe she is not the villain he thought her to be or maybe he's just falling in love. Oh help, he's in trouble now. Julia is worried about her partner and V.I.L.E hates Carmen's new ally. Chase/Carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase learns that his ego and pride hurt both Carmen and himself and finds that being a good dog is better than anything else. He also finds that learning tricks can be fun.

**Chapter 3: Training, Stealing and Rio**

It was officially one week since Chase had turned into a puppy and joined Team Red. He and Carmen had left the vet in Poitiers a little while ago. Dr. Greeth had given him the green light, his muscle was no longer sprained. They were back at the hotel and Carmen was packing her things now and he wondered where they were going. He watched her pack his stuff away, to think he had a whole bag to himself, Carmen had bought some extra toys and several packs of dog treats and biscuits and lots more dog food. He sighed, he had a feeling that he’d eventually start being trained to do tricks, at the very least he’d be trained in basic behaviour which made him grouchy. He would not be a circus dog, he would not bend to La Femme Rouge’s will and learn silly tricks to please her. He had his pride damn it!

Carmen clipped on his lead making him blink and he looked at her. “Let’s go Chase, Player has booked a flight for us to Prague, a V.I.L.E. agent has been seen there, we’re going to find out what they’re up to.”

“Finally, something to do,” he barked, he was restless, the entire week had been spent on resting his sprained muscle after the disastrous pizza night and he was sure he was going mad. Zack and Ivy always seemed to want to play with him, even though he didn’t want to play with them. So he stuck close to Sandiego, whom he found was actually in a very bad place, though she tried to hide it. It seemed to him that she was overthinking something that a person called Shadowsan had told her, something to do with her past from what he’d gathered. He sighed, she couldn’t afford to be distracted and yet he knew that whatever it was, it was bothering her tremendously, he would know, he heard her wake up in the night, mumbling about Shadowsan and her family. He remembered last night…

_Flashback_

_Chase was fast asleep, dreaming that he was human again and he was just about to catch Carmen Sandiego when she started pleading for her family. His ears twitched and then he heard her moans, causing him to wake from his dream. He looked up at the bed. La Femme Rouge was tossing and turning again, mumbling a lot. He whined, no matter if she was his enemy or his friend or even his owner, she should not suffer like this. He let out a sharp bark and she woke up with a start, breathing heavily._

_“That dream again,” she muttered._

_“Red, you ok? Is it the same dream?” Chase heard Player ask over the link in her earrings. “Did Chase wake you up again?_

_“Second question first, yes he did. First question, it was worse this time, Brunt was torturing my family and Devineaux,” she admitted making Chase sit up in surprise._

_‘She had a nightmare about me being tortured alongside her family? But I am not her family, why should it affect her if it’s about me?’ he was genuinely puzzled. He had not been a friend to her before this, she didn’t even know his true identity right now, let alone know him as his usual self._

_“Try and go back to sleep Red, you’ll need it,” advised Player._

_“I’ll try Player, thanks. You get some sleep too,” said Carmen._

_“Sure thing Red.”_

_Chase sighed, knowing that she would not be able to sleep, she was stressed. He carefully hopped onto her bed and licked her face gently._

_“Oh Chase,” and she hugged him, just like she did every time he did this._

_“Yes, yes, now go back to sleep, you need to rest,” he barked softly, nudging her into lying back down. He curled up next to her, giving her a final lick on her hand before he felt her gently pat his head._

_“Thank you Chase,” she mumbled, he sighed but he stayed until her breathing was deep and steady. He carefully wriggled out from her arm and gently hopped back into his basket, he didn’t want to get close to her by staying next to her the whole night, that would be a bad idea. A very bad one, he wouldn’t be able to catch her if he grew fond of her. He went back to sleep but he didn’t dream of catching her, just of being human._

_End Flashback_

Carmen was gently tugging at Chase’s lead, “Chase, let’s go, it’s a two hour flight to Prague. While we’re walking I’m gonna try and teach you to walk to heel.”

 _‘Shoot, I knew it. Teach me to walk to heel. Hah! As if, I am not a show dog and I am not a dog,’_ thought Chase.

“Alright, now, when I say, ‘Heel’ you’re going to simply walk alongside me, with no pulling on the lead or anything ok?”

“NO!” he barked loudly, tugging at his lead.

“Chase, stop it!”

“Then don’t try and teach me tricks. I have my pride, damn it Carmen Sandiego!” he barked again, several times this time and he sat down, not moving a muscle.

“What’s wrong with you Chase, you’ve been such a good boy the entire week. What’s changed?” asked Carmen, kneeling down next to him.

He looked at her, “Nothing’s changed except that I am still a dog,” he barked angrily.

“Hey Red, maybe he’s not listening because he doesn’t understand exactly what you want him to do,” said Player.

“I don’t get it,” said Carmen.

“Normally, when training a dog, the owner has already taught the dog in question more basic things like sit and stay first. I understand that you couldn’t because you didn’t want to hurt his strained muscle but, I think you’re starting off too fast,” and Chase blinked, because he heard all of that. Carmen had a look of realization on her face.

“No, that’s not it! I’m being stubborn and I don’t want to and…” his bark trailed off to a whimper. He was being very prideful too. That was hardly a redeeming quality and it had gotten in his way in the past before this. He sighed, _‘Great job Chase, now you’ve made her feel like she’s a bad owner or something and she’s stressed enough. I just need to accept it. I am a dog and I will stay this way until I somehow change back. So I need to learn as a dog would.’_

This would not be fun for his ego. He looked up at Carmen, who was still kneeling next to him, his ears drooped upon seeing her sad expression _. ‘I am such an ass. She’s bending over backwards for me and I’ve done nothing except rest on my laurels and let her pamper me. What would she say if she knew it was really Inspector Devineaux she was taking care of? She’d shove me out the door for my behaviour,’_ his musings were interrupted when she picked him up and gently cuddled him, _‘What?’_

“I’m sorry Chase. I’m sorry to have such high expectations of you, to think that just because you’re highly intelligent, it doesn’t mean you understand what I want you to do without teaching you the other things first. We’ll go slow, I promise,” she said.

His heart was in agony, it was not her fault, it was his, _‘No, Carmen Sandiego, stop, it’s my fault, not yours. Gah, what have I done?’_ he thought and he decided then and there that he’d be good and learn what she had to teach him. Maybe he’d surprise her or maybe he’d surprise himself. It…might be…fun? He licked her cheek softly, letting out a whine, “I’m sorry La Femme Rouge.” He really did feel bad about his behaviour.

“Are we good?” and he barked, wagging his tail. “I’m glad,” and cuddled him again before putting him down and taking his lead. “Let’s go, Zack and Ivy are waiting for us.”

“Lead the way,” Chase barked, walking to heel as they left the room.

“Hey Carm, what took so long?” asked Ivy as they came out of the hotel, to where Zack was waiting with the car.

“Just a sweet moment that’s all,” said Carmen, sitting down and putting Chase on her lap. He blinked, she wasn’t going to tell them of his attitude towards her? Ivy blinked as well but shrugged.

“Ok, to the airport,” said Zack. It didn’t take long and Chase found that they’d managed to get a private plane, so no need to worry about security or how to get him on to said plane.

“So Carmen, what are we doing in Prague?” asked Ivy. Carmen told her that a V.I.L.E. operative had been spotted there for a handoff. “You and Zack are going to stay in the car, Player is going to be watching us and Chase and I are going to do the interception but only after it’s been handed off,” Carmen explained.

 _‘It’s a good plan,’_ thought Chase, _‘Will she be able to handle it though?’_ he was worried about Sandiego. A Carmen Sandiego off her game was a bad thing. He was jerked out of his musings by Carmen petting him. He looked up to see that she was holding a box of dog treats and wearing a smile.

“Ok Chase, we’re going to start your training. Nothing much I promise, but just some basics,” she said.

 _‘Oh boy, now it’s happening. I better decide whether to play highly intelligent dog or dog who gets it after a few tries. Hmmm, I better adjust my understanding after each trick, which might be the better option.’_ He looked up again and barked happily, jumping towards the box of treats.

Carmen giggled and Zack and Ivy looked at each other. “Carm, how many tricks do ya think you can teach ‘im, this is only a two hour flight?” asked Ivy.

“Yeah, wouldn’t it be better ta wait a bit until he’s older or we’re not on a mission?” asked Zack.

“No, he needs to be trained now, even if only a little bit. I believe in him, besides, in order to take him on missions he has to be trained well. Dogs don’t learn half as fast when they’re older either,” said Carmen. She got down on her knees and took out a dog treat. Chase sniffed it and barked, it smelled good. Lamb flavour, if his new sense of smell wasn’t mistaken. He was currently standing and Carmen gently pushed him to sit down, “Chase, sit,” she said firmly. He blinked but then he got it, so ‘sit’ was the first trick, easy enough. He got up and wagged his tail. Carmen then held out the treat. “Chase, sit,” she said again. Not wanting to waste time with such an easy trick and he owed her for his bad behaviour from before, he sat down without question. “Good boy Chase,” she said, giving him the treat.

Chase wagged his tail, the treat was yummy. He spotted the siblings slightly stunned looks and then he had another reason for learning tricks, their looks would be priceless. He sat down again without any order and then raised himself up on his hind legs, holding up his paws and looking at Carmen, who looked stunned. He barked once, looking at the treat in her hand, “Please,” and Carmen not only gave him a treat but also scratched him behind the ears, praising him.

“Chase, sit,” she said. He sat and waited, Carmen asked him to beg and bark, showing him what she wanted him to do. He mentally grinned, this was kind of fun. He did as she asked and got praised for it. “What do you guys say to that? He learned to sit and beg and even say please within less than ten minutes,” said Carmen proudly.

“It’s great boss, but how do you know he’s gonna remember the tricks?” asked Ivy.

Chase barked at her for saying that and looked at Carmen, who looked back, they took it as a challenge. “Chase, sit boy.” He sat. “Beg and bark,” she said, Chase did as she asked and only stopped when Carmen gave him a treat. “Ok, next up, sit Chase.” He wondered what she was going to try now. He was realizing that as a dog with a human mind but dog instincts, he knew how every trick was done, but it would take the dog’s body a few tries to get everything right and to associate the actions with the words and what Carmen wanted to happen. It was interesting to him. She walked to the side of the room and held out a treat but also held her other hand out in the universal stop sign, “Chase, stay.” He sat there and waited until she slowly walked over, treat in hand, making sure that he stayed until she was right in front of him, then she gave him the treat. “Good boy Chase, you are so smart, aren’t you, yes you are,” she said. He rolled over and barked, she laughed and gave him a belly scratch.

 _‘Heaven!’_ was his only thought, the feeling was pure bliss. He’d do anything for a belly scratch. _‘NO! Do not give in! She is making a fool of you, you are not a show dog, you are not a dog at all and you should not be learning tricks. You should be trying to find out everything you can about her, she is the enemy, she destroyed your career and your lucky coat! She is vicious and cruel, she is a thief, we will not be a part of this charade she is obviously putting on!’_ was the egotistical and career driven side of him. He got up and shook himself.

“Ready to learn anther trick Chase?” asked Carmen kindly. 

He felt torn, he wanted to but…was the…the human part right? Was he losing himself already? She was his enemy…wasn’t she? _‘No, she’s not, I’ve already learned that she is not the source of my pain and troubles, it was all my fault. If I’d taken the time to stop, look and listen, then…I wouldn’t have lost my job as an A.C.M.E. agent. The Chief was right, I’m a loose cannon. I need to open myself to this new life, to change my ways of thinking. I must accept this life or else, I do not know what I’ll do. Carmen Sandiego is safe, she is not who I thought she was. She is trying to stop V.I.L.E. I need to help her. She’s a thief yes, but, she’s no ordinary thief. She only steals from V.I.L.E.’_ He wondered about giving the information to ACME when he turned back. He should, it would be the right thing to do. _‘Bah, the right thing, I don’t know that. Chief just dropped me like an old shoe. Carmen Sandiego wouldn’t do that to me. Especially since I now know that she was so worried about me and she came to rescue me.’_ He firmly pushed away all his preconceived notions of Carmen and looked up at her, she was looking at him with a worried expression.

“Are you ok Chase, what’s wrong? Are we going too fast?” she asked him, he felt guilty about making her worry about him. He was about to bark when he caught sight of something that Zack was watching. He walked over to take a look. It was about a hyena singing a song, ‘A new way to go,’ it was all about making a friend from a foe and a phrase, ‘Sisi ni sawa,’ meaning we’re the same. He felt something change in him by listening to that song. Carmen was watching him, perplexed by his behaviour.

He looked at Carmen, _‘We’re the same, her and I. Our methods may be different but in the end we both fight for what’s right, for peace and to stop real evil. There’s not much difference between us like I once thought. Fine then. Sisi ni sawa!’_ he thought and ran back over to her, letting out a happy bark, sitting and pawing at her. _‘I am going to make a sincere effort to work with you Carmen Sandiego!’_

“I have no idea what just happened but, whatever you were thinking of seems to be no longer worrying you. I’m glad,” she said, picking him up and cuddling him. He licked her, his tail wagging. He squirmed in her arms and she put him down. He sat up and begged, tongue hanging out. Carmen laughed and tossed him a treat, which he caught, inadvertently learning another trick. “Alright, let’s learn one or two more and then we’ll stop until after we get the handoff,” she said. “Chase, sit boy,” and she kneeled down in front of him, gently taking his right paw in her left hand and shaking it, “Shake,” she said firmly. She let go and then looked at him. “Chase, shake,” he raised his paw and placed it in Carmen’s hand, shaking it with a bark. He got a biscuit this time as his reward. She did it once more with him before walking over to her chair.

 _‘What is she planning now?’_ he wondered. He absently looked at the clock and noted that they only had about forty five minutes left of the flight before they made Prague. _‘Time flies when you’re having fun,’_ he thought.

“Chase,” her voice caught his attention and he began to walk towards her, “Chase, stay,” he stopped, not sitting down but staying where he was. He waited to see what she wanted. She took out a biscuit and laid it on the floor. His nose twitched, he was getting fond of those biscuits. She whistled, he cocked his head, looking at her adorably and quizzically. “Come,” she said, picking up the biscuit and whistling again.

“Hey Ivy, I think… she’s tryin’ to make Chase come when she whistles,” said Zack.

“What gave it away? But there’s no way he gets it that fast like the rest of his tricks,” she said.

 _‘So, she’s teaching a more silent trick, rather than shouting, ‘come,’ she is teaching me, as a dog, to respond to her whistle,’_ was Chase’s thoughts, absently looking around.

“Chase,” she got his attention again. “Pay no attention to Zack and Ivy.” She whistled again, waving the biscuit. He trotted over to her at last. She praised him, giving him his reward. She practiced that one a few more times until he decided that he’d, ‘learned the trick.’ He yawned and curled up on her chair afterwards, much to her amusement. He’d no idea that actually learning tricks was so tiring. Then again, he had the mind and personality of an adult human but the body and instincts of a nine week old puppy and he was mentally fighting himself and his pride. The whole day had been tiring so far. He felt himself be picked up and he whined a bit before being set down again, on Carmen’s lap this time. He sighed and went back to sleep. Carmen petted him before closing her eyes and leaning back, trying to relax for the upcoming job.

Xxxxx

An hour later

Carmen was watching the crowd carefully with Chase sitting by her feet. He yawned, they’d been waiting for fifteen minutes in Prague’s Old Town Square by the clock tower and he was bored. “Target sighted, La Chèvre huh.” Chase perked up at that, seeing a tall, thin man, slicked back black hair and dark skin. He was walking casually.

“Ok Red, you’re on. Remember, you’re just an ordinary girl taking her dog for a walk. Don’t get caught,” said Player.

“I won’t forget Player and I won’t get caught either.”

“Good, also, make sure you get the goods after the handoff, target the buyer, not Goat boy,” he reminded her. Chase was hearing everything and he readied himself. He did mentally snicker at the name, ‘goat boy.’

“I know Player, it was my plan after all,” said Carmen, beginning to walk with Chase’s lead in one hand and him walking next to her. They both knew that Red Drone was on the lookout. That was something new that Chase had learned a little earlier, it explained a lot of things.

“It’s a good plan. Handoff coming, a man, beefy with a beard, hat and bowtie, northeast side,” directed Player. Carmen walked forward, as casual as anything, Chase trotting beside her. They saw the handoff.

 _‘Ok, the moment of truth, we’ll see what V.I.L.E. is up to,’_ Chase thought, but their way was blocked by a random person walking past. Carmen looked around and Player redirected her.

“Come on Carmen, you can do this, it’s just like any other time,” she said to herself, only Chase heard that and he glanced up at her worriedly. He spotted the man and tugged a bit at his leash. Carmen walked in the man’s direction and as they got closer Chase smelled the man and his ears flattened. He didn’t smell nice at all, he smelled of sweat and drugs. Carmen’s hand slowly reached out when she stopped, gasping a bit as she stared at someone.

“Carmen! Wake up, the handoff!” Chase whined a bit, he was going to get away! He glanced at the man and saw the small bag in his back pocket. Carmen was too distracted, she’d never get it in time. _‘Come on Devineaux, this is where you prove your worth,’_ he reared up, putting his paw against the car the man was getting into and gently tugged the bag out of his pocket. He then quietly hide behind Carmen as the man was driven away. Putting the bag down he barked sharply at her, snapping her out of it.

“What? Oh no,” she said, realising what she’d done.

“Red, what happened?” asked Player in concern.

“I choked Player, I missed my chance. I thought I saw Shadowsan and… Now we’ll never find out what V.I.L.E. is up to,” said Carmen in despair.

Chase barked and pawed at her leg, “Not true,” and held up the bag to her, his tail wagging nineteen to the dozen.

Her face was one he’d remember forever, one of shock and surprise, “Why you little thief,” she said, kneeling down to take the bag from him.

“What do you mean Red?” asked Player.

“Chase stole the bag Player,” said Carmen with a smile.

“Woah, he did? He really is your dog Red. This means that you can teach him other things pertaining to being a thief as well. But wait a minute.”

“What is it Player?” asked Carmen, who was scratching Chase behind the ears for a good job.

“How did Chase know what to take? He’s not trained in the thieving arts, how did he know?” Player asked.

 _‘Uh oh,’_ thought Chase. _‘Cover blown.’_

“My hand was reaching out for the bag, he probably saw me and thought it was a game,” Carmen said. Player quickly looked at what Red Drone had seen. He saw Chase following Carmen, watching her reach her hand out towards the bag in the man’s pocket and then she froze. He watched Chase glance at the man and try to get Carmen’s attention before grabbing the bag himself and hiding behind Carmen afterwards.

“Well…yeah that does look like it. I guess he did think it was a game but why did he hide behind you then?”

“I’m not sure, perhaps, since he’s a dog, he smelled that something was wrong or maybe he was afraid that he’d get into trouble for taking things again, he probably remembers the pizza incident,” said Carmen.

“Well, from rewatching his actions, his ears did go down, he must have, as you said Red, smelled that he wasn’t a good person and decided that hiding was the best option,” said Player.

“I’m really proud of him. Ok boy, let’s see what we got,” he watched, relieved that that his cover wasn’t blown as he’d thought.

“What did we get?” asked Player.

Chase reared up to take a look as well. “A rock. Though, we were lucky to get anything. Chase is the real hero of this little caper,” she said. “I’m sloppy. I’m off my game, Player,” she sighed. Chase sighed too, he knew that she was better than what he saw just now.

“You have been distracted lately. Not just by Chase but he’s the good type of distraction,” said Player. “You probably just jumped back into action a little too soon.”

 _‘It’s only been two weeks since Shadowsan vanished into the night,’_ thought Carmen. “Taking any hope I had of learning more about my past with him.”

Chase cocked his head at this statement as they walked off, he was worried about her. She could not be the Scarlet Super Thief if she was off her game. He barked and she turned to look down at him.

“You did a great job today. You are getting a big reward,” said Carmen as they walked towards the shops. He wondered what type of reward she meant. She first stopped to buy a wallet and then went to a jewellery store, buying a few jewellery pieces and then buying some authentic looking diamonds and a real one before going to a butcher and Chase’s eyes widened upon seeing the meaty bone that Carmen said was for him. So that was what she meant by reward. He started to drool at just smelling it in the bag. He barked, he wanted that bone! “Not now Chase, later.”

He whined but sighed, he didn’t want to wait, yet he had to. ‘ _If this is a reward then I’m most definitely going to work harder now. The praise was also nice, a good change for me. Maybe…this dog thing isn’t so bad after all.’_

Xxxxx

V.I.L.E. Island

The Faculty were worried, Brunt had returned two weeks ago but Shadowsan had not. Maelstrom even proposed that Brunt had done something to him, considering her antagonistic relationship with him.

“We don’t get along but I wouldn’t do that. He’s family,” she said.

La Chèvre then called in, saying that he was on his way to Rio and that the handoff was successful.

“Well done. This endeavour of ours will go a long way to repairing the financial damage done by Carmen,” said Maelstrom with a grin. None of them knowing that their once prized student and adopted daughter now had the best ally on her side and would cause them even more problems.

Xxxxx

Julia Argent sighed, she was still with A.C.M.E. while poor Mr Devineaux was back at Interpol as a nothing more than a paper pusher, somewhere where Chief said that even he couldn’t do any harm, to himself or to anyone else. That was unfair, she thought. She had worked with him and although he was forward, brash and went in fists first, he was also a good man and a good detective, you didn’t get to be an Inspector for Interpol without a lot of training and success to your name. He was a credited pilot, having once served in the army and a decorated Inspector, who, despite everything, could solve the cases presented to him. She was worried about him but she couldn’t contact him, Chief forbid it, it was for his own safety and hers. She wasn’t sure about that. She wasn’t keen on being Zari’s partner either, she held none of the warmth that Devineaux had. Despite their differences and his brushing off of her opinions regarding Miss Sandiego, Devineaux had done things that assured her that he wasn’t all he made himself out to be. He had brought her coffee sometimes, remembering her preferences, he would get files too high for her off the shelves. He’d defended her from an insult regarding her sexual preferences, opened the door for her, carried things that were heavy, even sharing things like a pastry or some chocolate. He even walked her home or drove her there. She knew he was a good man, he just needed to open up his mind and admit his mistakes. She wished he was here.

Xxxxx

“So, what do we know?” asked Carmen. She was still in Prague, walking around and admiring the view while Player researched the stones that Chase had stolen.

“It’s called alexandrite,” he said.

“Sounds like something you take for foot pain,” she commented. 

Chase looked up. Since they were basically not going anywhere soon Carmen had given him his bone and he was having the time of his life, chewing all the meat off it. It was good, he could see why real dogs adored bones now.

“It’s definitely a gemstone. It’s not as well-known as something like diamond but it is way rarer. Plus, it can fetch just as much per carat.”

Chase looked up at that, it was an interesting fact to learn. It would be bad if V.I.L.E. got their filthy hands on even an ounce of it.

“That’s big money. Enough of these gems could provide a major cash infusion to V.I.L.E.’s operations,” said Carmen.

“Well, according to the data on the hard drive Shadowsan left for you, V.I.L.E. has a presence in a region known for its alexandrite,” said Player. Chase looked up again, there was that name again. Shadowsan. What link did he have to Carmen? And what was this about a hard drive?

“It could be a mining operation. Where?”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t specify details or exact coordinates, but it’s somewhere in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil,” said Player.

“Brazil!” barked Chase, they were going to Brazil to stop a mining operation to stop V.I.L.E. from getting more funds? That was right up his alley! They also had a hard drive to help them figure out where V.I.L.E. would strike next. No wonder La Femme Rouge was always one step ahead of A.C.M.E. By now Carmen had started walking again, placing Chase’s bone back in the bag and he was walking alongside her, simply listening as things clicked into place for him. _‘Chief would sell her soul for information like this. She made a mistake getting rid of me,’_ he thought. _‘Well, I got turned into a dog somehow and adopted by Miss Sandiego and here I am, learning everything that A.C.M.E. wants to learn. Will I give it up if I go back to being a human?’_ He thought about that. He wasn’t sure, holding something like this over the Chief’s head would make her beg for it but…he wasn’t like her, now, she would hold something like getting back into A.C.M.E. or even a promotion over his head for the information. She probably wouldn’t keep her word either. Not to mention, she tossed him aside the second he wasn’t useful. _‘Hah, forget it, Chief can shove it. I won’t tell her a goddamn thing, if only to spite her and have some minor revenge. I guess I also don’t want to betray Carmen Sandiego’s trust, especially since she’s been so good to me.’_ He looked up as Carmen said the words,

“South America. Small world. It’s close to home,” she said and he tilted his head. What did she mean by that? He heard Player asking her if she was basically ready for this, needing her at the top of her game. In case.

“In case of what?” she asked. Player went on to say something about the hard drive being the best present ever from a former V.I.L.E. mastermind.

“WHAT!” Chase barked. He caused Carmen to jump a little.

“Red, is something wrong with Chase?” asked Player in concern.

She was kneeling down in front of him, checking him over, “I’m not sure, he’s…I…don’t know. Maybe he’s just tired or was startled by something when I wasn’t looking,” and she picked him up. He didn’t resist, he was putting things together. Was this mysterious Shadowsan, who knew about Carmen’s past, the one who gave her the hard drive and was like Carmen, formerly working for VILE? Was he once a faculty member? Oh, his head hurt, it had been a long day. He sighed, putting his head against Carmen’s shoulder and closing his eyes. All his energy was gone, he was only a puppy after all.

“Player, can you book us tickets to Rio?”

“Done and done Red, first class,” he said.

“Thanks.”

Xxxxx

Chase woke up to the soft chatter between Carmen and the teens. He yawned and looked around, it was obvious that they were on a plane. He was in his basket and he spotted his food and water bowls near it. He yawned again, stretching and shaking his head to wake himself. Carmen noticed and smiled, “Morning Chase. Sleep well?” he gave a small bark before going over to his food and eating as well as taking a long drink. Once he finished Carmen picked him up and took him to a private spot on the plane, for which he was grateful. He walked back a few moments later and reached up to Carmen, barking softly. “You slept a long time, we’ve only got three more hours until we reach Rio,” said Carmen, she had a pencil and notepad in her hands. Chase was surprised, how tired had he been? The flight from Prague to Brazil was ten hours after all. He’d slept all that time and perhaps more?

“Carmen, why do you talk to him like he’s a human? He’s just a dog, a cute one that we love having around but, don’t you think you’re takin’ it a bit too far?” asked Ivy, who was concerned about the way Carmen treated Chase. Treating a dog like a human couldn’t be a good thing.

“Aw Ivy, so what, he’s cute and fluffy, Carmen can talk to him however she wants,” said Zack, who was reaching down to pet Chase. Chase accepted the petting before turning back to Carmen and barking.

“Ivy, I will talk to Chase the way I see fit. He’s too smart to be spoken too as if he’s just a dog. He’s special and I know he understands what I say. So that’s that,” said Carmen firmly and she finished writing her list. Chase hopped up onto her lap and took a look at what she’d been writing.

‘Chase’s tricks’ he read.

Sit – learned

Stay – learned

Shake – learned

Come – when whistling – learned

Beg – learned

Heel – learned automatically

Please – learned automatically with beg

Hello – learned automatically with shake.

Stand – not yet

Speak – not yet

High five – not yet

Dance – not yet

Lie down – not yet

Roll over – not yet

Jump – not yet

Steal – not yet

Fetch – not yet

Hush – not yet

Crawl – not yet

There were more tricks but Chase simply couldn’t believe that she was planning on teaching him all these. She either had a very high opinion of his intelligence as a dog or she simply believed in his abilities. His heart warmed at the thought. “Chase, buddy,” she said and he looked up, tongue hanging out. “You want to get rid of some of the energy with some tricks?”

“Yes!” he said with a bark, tail wagging.

“Alright then,” and he jumped down, allowing her to grab his things for training. “Ok then, let’s start with, speak.” She held a treat out and then slowly raised it above his head and held it to where he couldn’t reach it. “Speak Chase,” just as he barked. “Good boy,” giving him the treat. It didn’t take much time to learn and Carmen taught him a very important trick afterwards. “Hush,” she said, putting her finger to her lips after she got him to bark a bit. He tilted his head and barked again. He was enjoying this, all the positive attention and rewards, it was a balm for his soul. “Chase, speak,” and he barked, “Now hush, ssshhh,” she said, putting her finger to her lips again. Chase wanted to but he was restless, he had too much energy after his long sleep. He simply tilted his head and he began to run around the chairs and everything. “Chase!” said Carmen, diving for him but he slipped out of her grasp.

“Haha, you cannot catch me Le Femme Rouge!” he barked happily, backing away and then running under one of the chairs. He felt very mischievous, he’d definitely played along to being a, ‘good boy’ for far too long. Besides, this playful side was what was expected of him as a puppy. It wasn’t like he was going to hurt anyone or hurt Carmen’s feelings. He could tell because she now had a big grin on her face as she tried to reach him. He got out from under the chair from the other side. He heard someone shifting behind him. He waited. At the last second he jumped out of the way, turning to see Carmen hanging over the chair. He ran over to lick her face, causing her to laugh before he ran off to the bag that held his toys. He rummaged through it, pulling out his squeaky ducky and shaking it while making it squeak. It delighted the puppy side of him. When was the last time he had this much fun?

Carmen was wondering that herself, she felt so much joy playing with Chase, it was as if all her worries had flown away as she played with him. She took ducky away and made him squeak, making Chase bark. “Come get ducky Chase,” she said, holding ducky up and causing Chase to jump to try and get it. “You want the ducky? Get the ducky!” She laughed, holding it just above his head.

“Give… me… ducky!” he barked, leaping high enough to grab it right out of her hand and run with it.

“Get back here!”

“Never!” he barked. Eventually the two of them collapsed, Chase on top of Carmen’s back, still holding ducky in his mouth. That had been a fun game.

“Ok Chase, get off of me,” she said. He jumped off her and chewed on ducky, causing it to squeak. “Give me ducky Chase,” said Carmen, getting up and holding out her hand. He was slightly tired after all the running around so he gave it back without question. “Good boy. Feeling better?” and he simply barked, sitting up and wagging his tail. He was in a good mood now and quickly learned the ‘hush’ trick. Carmen put him through his paces in learning to, ‘lie down’ and to ‘stand’ on command. He was getting a little tired afterwards. Standing after laying down was actually tough for the puppy side to learn but he got it. “Ok Chase, that’s enough. You are such a good boy, yes you are,” she said, petting him and fussing over him. He got the remainder of his bone as a reward and he settled down happily next to Carmen’s chair to eat it.

Zack and Ivy just stared at each other. Ivy shrugging and going back to what she was busy making for Carmen while Zack turned back to watching TV. Neither of them had been a part of the rough and tumble play between Carmen and Chase.

Carmen looked at her list of Chase’s tricks and redid it, it now read,

Sit – learned

Stay – learned

Shake – learned

Stand – learned

Speak – learned

Hush – learned

Lie down – learned

Come when whistling – learned

Beg – learned semi-automatically

Heel – learned automatically

Please – learned automatically with beg

Hello – learned automatically with shake.

High five – not yet

Dance – not yet

Roll over – not yet

Jump – not yet

Steal – not yet

Fetch – not yet

Crawl – not yet

She was amazed that some of the tricks were taught so easily and some were self-taught, she just needed to make them into actual tricks by rewarding him. Player appeared on the screen of the open laptop. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Hey Player, Chase say hello.”

He barked and then went back to gnawing on his bone, he’d pretty much accepted his fate by now.

“Hi Chase. Red, where are Zack and Ivy?”

“We’re here Player,” they said, coming over to greet him.

“Hey guys. So Rio is coming up in just a while now, I thought you could use some info on what to expect when you get there,” he said, taking a sip of his drink.

“We’re all ears Player,” said Carmen.

“Ooh-ooh, palm trees and sandy beaches, here we come!” said Ivy.

“There’s more to Rio than just beaches, Ivy, especially since Carnivaal is just a few days away,” said Player.

“Oh, spinning rides and funnel cakes? Score!” said Zack.

 _‘Does he think with nothing but his stomach?’_ wondered Chase.

“No Zack, it’s not a carnival, it’s called Carnivaal. People travel from all over the world to check it out.”

Carmen looked up and spoke, “The citywide festival has its roots in both Portuguese and African traditions and feature colourful masks and costumes. It’s the one time of year pretending to be someone or something else is socially accepted.”

“I hope you packed your dancing shoes, Red. Thousands of samba dancers will be strutting their stuff next to insanely elaborate parade floats,” said Player.

“However, if it’s the beach you’re after, Rio has one of the world’s most famous…Copacabana. Sound like enough to make you a Brazil nut?”

“When you’re done having fun in the sun, check out Rio’s favelas,” said Player with a smile.

“Ah, the favelas, entire communities built into the steep hillsides of Rio. But they say you won’t find a better view of any city than from the top of Corcovado Mountain, beneath the giant statue of Christ the Redeemer.”

“I hope you brushed up on your Portuguese, Red, it’s the primary language spoken in Brazil,” advised Player.

Chase was astounded at how much he’d just learnt about another country. It was interesting and not overflowing with dull facts and boring things. _‘Miss Argent could take lessons from these two in making things about places interesting,’_ he thought. He finished his bone over the course of the rest of the flight and took a quick nap before they landed. Carmen made sure his lead was clipped on and they were soon walking the streets of Rio. Chase was astounded by all the sights and smells. He was excited, this was going to be his first big time caper with Carmen Sandiego. He couldn’t wait to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Next up, the rest of the Rio caper.


	4. The Caper and Shadowsan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is transformed into a dog after wishing he understood Carmen Sandiego and why she tried to save him. Carmen finds him and adopts him. Chase becomes a part of the team as a dog and slowly develops feelings for Carmen. Maybe she is not the villain he thought her to be or maybe he's just falling in love. Oh help, he's in trouble now. Julia is worried about her partner and V.I.L.E hates Carmen's new ally. Chase/Carmen
> 
> Chase finds out a few things like names and faces and grows closer to Carmen while having issues with Shadowsan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this chapter took longer than most since I'm using the episode as a reference and for their actual lines. Incorporating Chase into it is tough and easy at the same time. 
> 
> If anyone wants to draw some art for this feel free to do so.

**Chapter 4: The Caper and Shadowsan**

Chase was with Carmen which was no surprise but he and Carmen were basically taking the high road, while the red heads took the low road in order to search for wherever V.I.L.E. was hiding. Chase was enjoying the whole experience, the sights, the smells, the sounds, he felt as though he was getting a much bigger picture of everything around him than ever before and the lovely, interesting facts he’d learned about Rio made it all the better. He felt like a true inspector again, despite being a dog. He tilted his head as Carmen looked away from the binoculars and shook her head for a moment before looking back through them and then she smiled. _‘What’s going on with her?’_

“Red, Zack and Ivy have spotted La Chèvre,” said Player, giving Carmen the direction in which to go.

“Ok then, time to suit up,” said Carmen, she put on her outfit, hat and coat and grinned, “Alright Chase, time to go,” she said, bringing out a red harness. “Now, stand,” she told him. He blinked and obeyed the order. “I’m going to put this on you, you have to trust me ok?” He cocked his head to one side but he knew they didn’t have too much time to catch La Chèvre so he barked in agreement and was surprised when she gently put the harness over his head and put his legs through the holes. It was a full body harness and she made sure it was comfortable and not too tight before she picked him up and quickly attached him in his harness to her own new harness, having him hanging in front of her. He could watch everything but he wouldn’t be in danger of falling out.

“What is this?” he barked in slight alarm. He’d gone along with the harness because he didn’t know what to expect. This was not good in his book.

“Ok Chase, get ready,” Carmen said.

“Ready for whaaaaa….?” He barked in alarm as she jumped off of the cliff. “Carmen Sandiego!” he barked but she let out her glider just in time. He had closed his eyes briefly but he opened them at hearing Carmen’s voice, saying that it was ok. He blinked at the scenery below. It was amazing, seeing everything from this angle, his tail started to wag as he began to enjoy the wind blowing in his face. He let his tongue hang out and he mentally laughed. He could see why Carmen Sandiego did this on a regular basis.

“Carm, we lost our goat,” came Ivy’s voice over the com.

 _‘Nice job geniuses,’_ thought Chase.

“I see him, just leave it to me and be on your guard,” said Carmen, “Where there’s a goat, the Mole isn’t usually far behind.”

“What mole are you talking about?” Chase asked with bark.

“Chase, hush, I want to try and keep you a secret for as long as possible,” said Carmen.

He sighed, _‘Alright then,’_ keeping his mouth shut.

“Good boy,” she murmured and Chase watched La Chèvre perform some impressive parkour across the roofs.

“Carmen? Impossible!” as he turned to look around. He started to run again, “How did you know I was here?”

“Next time, try disguising yourself as a giraffe.” Chase wanted to laugh at that but kept his silence.

“It is a costume, not a disguise!” he yelled before Carmen landed, releasing Chase from his harness as she did.

 _‘Not too much of a difference between them,’_ thought Chase, ready to go.

“After him Chase,” she said, starting to run. Chase gladly followed, he still kept quiet though.

 _‘The hunt is on!’_ he thought, easily leaping over a small gap between the roofs alongside Carmen. La Chèvre leapt off the next roof. Chase leaping first but bouncing a bit on the canopy, _‘I need a lot of practise,’_ Carmen scooped him up before she leapt down and he jumped from her arms in order to continue the hunt. They chased La Chèvre through somebody’s house but the family, who had a little girl made Carmen stop and stare for a moment. _‘Not again,’_ Chase mentally groaned before barking at her. She shook herself before bolting out, trying to catch the goat.

“I blew it Chase, I got distracted,” said Carmen. She sighed and sat down in the deserted house she’d ended up in. “When I’m not seeing Shadowsan’s everywhere I’m seeing families with me in them. I’m so not on top of my game right now,” she groaned, putting her head in her hands. Chase looked at her with great concern. This was not good.

He jumped up onto her lap and whined. “It’s ok, we all make mistakes. I’ve made plenty of them. You’re just preoccupied right now but you do need to get your head straight,” he whined softly, licking her on the cheek, trying to comfort her. She pulled him in for a hug.

“Thanks Chase,” she said, burying her face in his soft fur. His heart ached to see her like this.

 _‘This is like mother and father after a day of hard work with almost nothing to show for it,’_ he thought, remembering his own past. He’d been born to poor but loving and hardworking parents, his sweet, sincere and gentle mother, Fleur and his tough, brave and noble father, Leo. They hadn’t lived in the ‘bad side’ of town, just the ‘poor side.’ They’d done their best for him, scraping together the money to send him to school, teaching him right and wrong, to help others, the value of hard work and doing what’s right, even though what’s right isn’t always easy. He’d done his best too, once he was old enough to understand that he could help. With his father’s help, they’d mended an old bike and he’d gone around the neighbourhood, delivering newspapers, helping out with things like mowing the lawn, doing shopping for the elderly, babysitting, minor tutoring, he’d done everything in his power to earn money to help his family. It sometimes wasn’t all bad, his parents would sometimes get paid a lot, depending on their jobs at the time. They would save all their money and buy him what they could, especially on Christmas and his birthday, all to give him a decent childhood and happy memories and he repaid them in kind. He did the laundry, cleaned their tiny but cosy apartment, washed the dishes, planted flowers in their tiny garden for his mother (the seeds were given by a kind neighbour), mending things like the fence so his father could rest, he did a lot to make their lives easier and happier. He had had a selfish, rich aunt who had given them much needed handouts at times but boy ad she fussed about it each time. She’d passed away just before he’d almost lost his place at his high school in 11th Grade due to the unpaid fees, but despite her selfishness she’d left them her money, which had enabled him to continue his education and eventually go to college. He’d worked his butt off to make something of himself, studying hard to become a pilot and then enlisted in the police, eventually Interpol noticed him and he was invited to join them. He’d worked in many departments including Child Crimes. He shuddered, he’d seen so many kids go down the wrong path, too many abused kids, just…it was heart breaking.

He sighed sadly, remembering his parents had both died of an illness, shortly after he’d earned his pilot’s licence. He never knew the name of the illness but they’d been so proud of him for making something of himself and he’d promised that he’d always do his best and to ensure that their sacrifices for him were not in vain _. ‘Please, maman en papa, guide me in helping Carmen Sandiego take down V.I.L.E. Guide both of us,’_ he thought. He wanted to cry but it was then he discovered that dogs do not shed tears, instead he let out a sad whimper. Carmen held him tighter.

“Are you alright?” asked a male voice and both Carmen and Chase looked up to see the man whose house they’d run through.

About ten minutes later they were sitting with the family with Carmen eating some of the local cuisine. 

“Would your dog like a small slice of meat and some water?” asked the mother.

Chase barked happily at that suggestion, looking over at Carmen with pleading eyes. He’d been playing with the little girl until that point. Carmen laughed, “Yes please. Allow me,” she said, handing back her now empty plate and taking the plate and bowl from the mother. Chase waited before sitting and begging, adding a bark as Carmen placed the food in front of him. “Go ahead Chase, eat up,” she said, he barked again before quickly eating the meat then drinking the water. It was a nice snack and all that running had made him thirsty. 

“What a clever and well-mannered dog,” said the mother.

“Thank you,” said Carmen, Chase barked a thank you too.

“Can I throw water balloons at the samba dancers?” asked the little girl.

"No Isabell, it’s rude,” said her father.

“Aw,” she said before running off.

“She’s spunky,” said Carmen, she was reminded of herself at that age.

“She is a terror,” smiled the father. The family asked her why she’d been chasing that man and then told her about the group of friends that lived in the house the father had found Carmen and Chase in.

“Thank you very much, this little break was just what I needed.” She looked at Isabell, “Can I have my hat back please?”

Chase looked at Isabell, she was sitting next to him. She was about to take the hat off when he cheekily did it for her. “Oh Chase,” laughed Carmen as he walked forward with her hat in his mouth. She gave him a quick scratch behind the ears and he looked like he was laughing.

“Silly puppy,” said Isabell with a grin.

“He is a smart dog,” said the father.

“Yes, he is. Well, we better get going, come on Chase,” she said. He barked and walked off with her.

 _‘At least she’s in a much better mood and headspace than before. Me too for that matter. Alright, let’s take down V.I.L.E.’_ He barked energetically.

“Alright Chase, we’re focused now,” said Carmen as they walked into the empty house.

“Red, is everything alright?” asked Player in concern.

“Everything is fine Player, my head is clear, I’m back in the game,” said Carmen.

“That’s good,” he replied.

Meanwhile Chase had his nose to the ground, trying sniff out anything that might be useful. He found a loose tile and he barked, “Carmen Sandiego, here!” he stepped on it and a hole opened up in the floor.

“Good work Chase, very good job,” she praised him, giving him a small treat she had in her pocket.

“Thank you,” he gave a soft bark, watching as she took off her hat and coat and told Player that she was going radio silent for a while. She then picked him up and climbed down the ladder one handed before placing him on the floor.

He sniffed around a bit, _‘Three people, one woman, two men, that way,’_ he thought, he was always amazed by his sense of smell.

“Well, only one way to go. Let’s go Chase, ssshhh!” she said. He simply walked beside her, no need for her to tell him to be quiet this time.

“Can we wrap things up, Carmen Sandiego is on to us,” they both heard La Chèvre’s voice and Chase was disgusted that a fellow Frenchman was working for V.I.L.E.

They heard a woman’s voice telling him off, “Tigress too huh,” said Carmen quietly.

 _‘Hmm, La Chèvre and Tigress, one more to go,’_ thought Chase, he was delighted to have names to put to faces. He took a quick peek, finally seeing La Chèvre’s face properly. Then he saw a blonde woman, he was certain he’d seen her face before. _‘No matter, I now know that she is Tigress. Plus, dogs chase cats…’_ He observed all the alexandrite on the conveyer belt and the other guards as well. 

“The cat, the goat, and the mole can’t be far behind,” muttered Carmen. Chase heard footsteps and smelt a human that smelt like every kind of soil there was and anxiously pawed at Carmen’s leg. She looked down at him but he looked behind himself. “No time to hide,” she said, seeing El Topo.

“Carmen!” said the man, who Chase assumed was the mole. That got the others attention.

“Get her!” yelled Tigress.

“Run!” Carmen told Chase who bolted towards La Chèvre, barking furiously.

“A dog! Where did a dog come from?” he asked, leaping over Chase, who turned and ran towards Tigress instead.

“I hate dogs!” she shouted, aiming a kick at him, which he dodged. The boys were busy chasing Carmen around. Carmen was flipping, running, leaping and landing punches and kicks where she could. Chase ran underneath some of the machinery, where Tigress couldn’t get him. “Stupid dog!” Unfortunately the boys had managed to capture Carmen!

“CARMEN!” he barked.

“Stay where you are Chase, stay!” she told him.

“Chase, you mean you named your mutt after that dumb detective whose coat I shredded in San Francisco? That idiot couldn’t detect his way out of a wet paper bag, the girl he was with was smarter,” said Tigress with a smirk.

“Chase Devineaux is a great detective! He’s not dumb, if he’s an idiot, then tell me how he’s the only person to ever find me every time no matter where I am?” snapped Carmen.

Chase was ready to rip Tigress apart for what she said about him. _‘Wait…She’s the one who ruined my coat! I loved that coat and I blamed Carmen for it! That kitty is going down, all of them are! As soon as I figure out how to rescue Carmen,’_ he thought. He was touched that Carmen defended him. _‘I’ll definitely thank her later, somehow.’_

“She has a point,” said El Topo.

“It matters not my friend, we have captured her, we need to inform the Faculty,” said La Chèvre.

Chase heard the footsteps before any of them, they were almost silent but the person, most likely a man, was wearing boots, they gave him away. _‘Great, another enemy,’_ he thought. He crept forward slowly, as not to draw attention to himself, when the man entered the room wearing a mask. Chase’s jaw dropped when he took it off. It was the same man who helped kidnap him in Poitiers! Wait a second…did the criminals just say SHADOWSAN?! _‘But that is the name of the person who gave Carmen the mysterious hard drive and who she has been talking about the entire week!’_ Chase thought in shock. What did this mean? Was he on Carmen’s side? The criminals standing there referred to him as Instructor Shadowsan. Was he part of the mysterious Faculty? What was going on? Chase looked at Carmen’s face. It was of someone who had been betrayed. Chase felt his protectiveness towards her rising, he would…He stopped, Carmen had noticed him moving and was gesturing as little as she could to him. He mentally frowned. _‘What is she trying to say?’_ he wondered. He looked closely at her and she managed to mouth the word _‘stay.’_ He mentally groaned but it was obvious that she didn’t want him to be hurt, he decided to stay put for now. He was only puppy in this state after all.

“Is it my fault that you were foolish enough to believe those falsehoods that it was Coach Brunt who found you as a baby?” asked Shadowsan after Camren threatened him.

 _‘Brunt,’_ thought Chase, _‘I’ve heard that name before…’_ he would think about it later, right now Carmen’s expression had changed after Shadowsan’s words.

“What?” she asked.

“And in Moscow of all places. Coach Brunt has never even set foot in Russia, hahahahaha!” laughed Shadowsan. The other three laughed.

 _‘Lapdogs,’_ Chase mentally sneered and then he blinked, _‘Oh…no pun or offense intended to myself.’_ He watched closely as Shadowsan turned to Carmen again but he gave Carmen an actual, small smile and raised his eyebrow at her. Again, her expression changed and she seemed to understand something…it was more than him. He didn’t understand anything at the moment. _‘Not unusual for me these days,’_ he thought morosely.

“You…won’t get away with this!” said Carmen, Chase cringed, how cliché was that line?

“I am afraid that I already did,” said Shadowsan, walking forward to pick Carmen up. That was it, he wasn’t going to wait any longer. Chase bolted from his hiding place, barking furiously at him. He had shot out so fast Shadowsan had taken a step back and Chase was now in front of Carmen, actually growling and snarling as best he could. “A dog?”

“Fedora the Explorer here obtained a pet as pathetic as she is,” said Tigress. Chase snapped in her direction, his teeth making a distinct clicking sound but he made no move to leave Carmen.

“Eeekk!” Tigress squealed.

“Looks like even the king the jungle is afraid of you Chase,” said Carmen with a smirk.

“Hey!” yelled Tigress, looking furious, not only had she squealed like a five year old, she had just been called a boy by Carmen and it had been insinuated that she was afraid of this small mangy mutt. Chase wanted to laugh.

“It is no matter,” said Shadowsan, who, faster than Chase could blink, had him by the scruff and Carmen hoisted on his shoulders. “I will be taking them both back to V.I.L.E. Island where Carmen will be punished and brought back under V.I.L.E’s control and the dog will serve as an excellent threat once trained by V.I.L.E.” He said, walking off with the both of them.

“Don’t you touch him!” yelled Carmen.

“Let me go! Let Carmen Sandiego go! I’ll bite your fingers off!” Chase was barking nonstop. “I’ll never work for VILE, as a human or a dog!” He stopped barking when he heard the man ask about the gemstones.

“In the belly of the beast,” said El Topo, who was hit by La Chèvre who was knocked out by Shadowsan.

“What?” was Chase’s bark of surprise as Shadowsan gave the order to tie the goat up.

“Yes Instructor Shadowsan,” said Tigress. She glared at El Topo. “You heard him!” 

_‘These people are idiots and yet they evade law enforcement. The world is going to the dogs…once again, no offense or pun intended to me,’_ he thought. Shadowsan walked down the passage and was actually berating Carmen for her meddling in this specific operation, like a father would. _‘Wait, so, he’s on our side?’_ questioned Chase, he was so confused.

Shadowsan put them both down and untied Carmen. Chase growled at him, he didn’t trust him, not one bit.

“Chase, no,” said Carmen. “This is Shadowsan, who has a lot of explaining to do,” she said, arms crossed.

“Not now, we must leave before they realize they were tricked,” he said.

“Fine, but after this is over, we’re having a long talk,” said Carmen, “Come on Chase,” and they all raced down the tunnel.

“I don’t trust him Carmen, but I trust you, you’d better know what you are doing,” Chase barked at her. She simply scooped him up as they reached the ladder.

“When did you get a dog?” asked Shadowsan as he climbed up after her.

“Last week,” was all she said as she made it out and placed Chase on the ground before grabbing her hat and coat.

“A good choice for a companion,” said Shadowsan, making Carmen turn to look at him in surprise. “I think he will be good for you. But we do not have the time to talk now, they are on to us,” he said. Chase cocked his head and concentrated, his hearing picking up shouting.

He barked at Carmen, who nodded. “Let’s go and no ninja disappearing acts,” she told Shadowsan who frowned but they ran off together with Chase.

“How do you expect your dog to follow us? He is not full grown and cannot maintain the speed to keep up nor does he have the ability to jump high or long distances yet,” said Shadowsan as they ran with La Chèvre and the others chasing them. 

“Don’t underestimate him,” was all Carmen said, even though his words rang true. She scooped up Chase in her arms and jumped onto the nearby roof. Chase was cross but he had to admit, the old man was right, until he grew and was…ugh…trained to do such things he was a bit of a hindrance to Carmen. The three of them managed to outrun the three stooges as Chase called them.

“V.I.L.E. is attempting to move a half billion dollars’ worth of uncut gemstones out of Rio tonight,” said Shadowsan.

Chase was walking beside Carmen who had him on his lead now, _‘That’s a lot of money and can we actually trust him?’_

“That’s probably more than enough to fund every future plan indicated on that hard drive you gave me,” said Carmen. She and Chase followed Shadowsan up some sacks onto a roof. “So, shouldn’t we be trying to sneak back into the mine right now?”

“Could you not see their operation has been thoroughly mined? The gemstones have already been moved to a second location,” explained Shadowsan.

“Right, ‘belly of the beast,’ they said. So, you’re taking me to that location?”

“If I knew where it was, I would. I was tracking the operative La Chèvre silently when these children became an unnecessary and rather loud complication,” Shadowsan said. Shadowsan showed them where he had stashed Zack and Ivy.

Chase mentally smirked, _‘Alright, he gets one point from me for tying them up.’_ He wanted to laugh upon hearing their explanations to Carmen. “These two are idiots, good quality entertainment but idiots,” he barked, wagging his tail in glee.

“Hey Chase,” said Zack, smiling to see him.

He turned and looked at Carmen instead, just to see his reaction.

“Aw man,” Zack said.

“So uh, who’s your pal?” asked Ivy.

“Um, crew, meet Shadowsan,” said Carmen, a bit awkwardly.

“Oh, man, the ninja?” asked Zack with a look of excitement on his face.

“The mean teacher who cheated Carmen out of a passing grade and tried to stop her from escaping the island?” asked Ivy with a mad look on her face.

“Say what?” asked Chase with a bark, looking up at Carmen and then giving Shadowsan a dirty look. He disliked him even more now. He cheated Carmen out of a passing grade? Who does that? For what reason?

“I might have mentioned you on occasion,” said Carmen, a bit sheepish as she looked at Shadowsan. “But what’s past is past. Shadowsan’s on our side now.”

Zack was excited, Ivy was sceptical and Chase didn’t think it was a good idea at all but none of them could go against Carmen, she was the boss. Chase put his paw over his eyes when Zack called the man, ‘Sensei.’ _‘This kid needs his brain examined,’_ he thought. Ivy just gave Shadowsan the, ’I’m watching you’ sign. _‘At least she has more sense,’_ thought Chase.

Shadowsan just growled a bit. He had noticed Chase’s very human action though but he didn’t say a thing. It could have just been a trained trick.

Chase barked, “Hey, I’m the dog in this team!” he said. He may not like being a dog…well, it wasn’t…that bad but he wasn’t letting anyone take his place, especially not a grumpy ninja who hurt him a few weeks ago.

Shadowsan surprisingly knelt down to face him. Chase let out a little growl. “Chase, I know you had a bad first impression but as I said, Shadowsan is on our side now. Shake with Shadowsan,” said Carmen, also kneeling down next to Chase.

He looked at her and then at Shadowsan. _‘She’s out of her mind,’_ he thought and looked away defiantly.

“Chase,” and he looked at her, “I’m not raising you with bad manners. Shake,” she said in ‘that voice,’ the one he hated, the firm, no nonsense one that made him cringe and feel ashamed, as though he had done something bad. But he hadn’t. Not this time. He looked away again for a moment and then sighed. He raised his paw to Shadowsan who took it and shook it for all of two seconds, Chase letting out a little growl to emphasise that he didn’t like this.

Carmen sighed, _‘Great, now I have to take care of two alpha males,’_ she thought.

“I do not blame him for being wary and distrustful of me. However, I will respect his space and obvious attachment to you. He respects you and is already highly protective of you. I respect that. You named him after the agent that got hurt? Correct?” asked Shadowsan, who had stood up by now.

“Yes, Chase Devineaux,” her arms folded at the reminder that he got hurt.

“I already told you, I had to put on an act while with Coach Brunt. I would never have gone after the Inspector at all if I had been able to travel alone. To harm him was never my intention,” said Shadowsan. Chase was beyond surprised to hear this piece of information. Shadowsan wouldn’t have gone after him at all if not for this Coach Brunt he kept hearing about? Hmm, well, since the only other person to be with the ninja was that huge bear woman…then she must be Coach Brunt. It was nice to put a name to the ugly face in his nightmares. He let out a growl.

“Easy boy,” soothed Carmen by stroking his fur. He settled down and looked at her. “Act or not, he was innocent and he got hurt because of me, because I was stupid enough to let myself get pickpocketed by Paper Star, I just hope one day I can tell him the truth and he’ll forgive me,” she said, looking sad and guilty.

Chase felt sad that she thought that way, it wasn’t her fault that V.I.L.E. decided to come after him, she hadn’t meant for any harm to come to him at all. He whined, pawing her leg, “Carmen Sandiego, don’t think that. I forgive you. It was V.I.L.E.’s decision, not yours. Don’t feel bad,” and she picked him up. He licked her on the cheek gently.

“Thanks Chase,” she said, holding him close and his tail wagged. Neither of them saw the small but approving smile on Shadowsan’s face.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Julia and Zari were looking for Team Red for they were in Rio too.

“Security camera footage,” said Zari, looking at the video of Carmen using her glider. “Why would our perpetrator so openly flaunt her position?” 

“Well, if Carmen has been here for three days and a major theft hadn’t been committed, perhaps she was simply taking the quickest route from point A to point B,” said Julia.

“Don’t you mean point V? She may have been rushing off to meet her friends from V.I.L.E,” said Zari.

“We shouldn’t assume that Ms Sandiego is actually in league with the enemy. By all accounts, Agent Devineaux was not in his right mind during his last encounter with her, which means we shouldn’t fully trust whatever it is he told Chief that he thinks he saw,” Julia said.

Xxxxx

Chase sneezed just then, _‘Someone’s talking about me,’_ he thought.

Xxxxx

It was now night time and there were fireworks going off, festive music was playing and poor Chase’s ears were killing him, _‘Now I know why dogs hate Guy Fawkes and all other days we celebrate with fireworks,’_ he thought. He couldn’t help but whine miserably. He had a headache from hell.

“Poor Chase, this is rough on your little ears huh?” asked Carmen, picking him up and petting him, trying to give him some comfort. He just whimpered, pushing his head into her coat to try and stop the noise from hurting so much. The first and second nights they’d been here they’d been inside with closed windows and doors, so Chase hadn’t been affected but right now, he hated life.

“So here’s the half-billion-dollar question, why would V.I.L.E. wait until tonight to move the gemstones right in the middle of Carnivaal?” asked Player as Carmen held her phone in her other hand. Chase wanted to know that too.

“More children? Please, tell me this is another unruly prank,” said Shadowsan.

“No joke, Player’s my secret weapon,” said Carmen with a smile.

“You’d think it would be harder to get a ton of gems passed all the party people down there,” said Ivy.

“Unless they use a parade float to move them,” said Carmen, using her binoculars. “The, ‘belly of the beast,’” she said, looking at Shadowsan.

“We both know that hiding in plain sight is V.I.L.E’s MO,” he replied.

 _‘Good to know,’_ thought Chase miserably. He had stuck his head out of Carmen’s coat and was watching the floats, despite his headache.

“One thing isn’t clicking. The buyers are in Prague. V.I.L.E. can’t actually drive a parade float all the way to Eastern Europe, can they?” asked Player.

“I doubt floats actually float on water,” said Ivy.

Zack gasped, “Duck boats do! Quack, quack!”

“Are they making up words? What are they talking about?” asked Shadowsan crossly.

“V.I.L.E. mined the gems way under there. If they need to get their booty across town and into the water, they’d need a float that can drive on the land and on sea,” said Ivy.

 _‘She’s smarter than I thought,’_ was Chase’s thoughts as he continued to scan the floats. The bright lights made him blink, dog vision was slightly different from a humans.

“You guys may be on to something. These so-called ‘duck boats,’ were built during World War 2, when they were used to transport cargo and troops. The Axis powers, Germany, Italy and Japan, seized a lot of European cities by force, so America and England needed a way to take back occupied Europe,” said Player.

“And these duck boats were the perfect way to do it,” said Zack.

“They had six-wheel drive and could float,” said Ivy. Chase was impressed, they seemed to actually know what they were talking about.

“The Allied troops used them to storm the beaches of Europe from the water. After the war, the army had a surplus of these floating tanks, so they sold them around the world. Now they’re used in city tours to haul visitors over land and water,” Player explained.

“Boston harbour’s full of ‘em,” said Zack.

 _‘Ah, Boston pride,’_ thought Chase, _‘That explains their knowledge.’_

“If it quacks like a duck and floats like a duck…” said Carmen with a grin… She used her binoculars to scan the floats. Chase wished he could do that too. “We have a stray, a huge dragon, ‘the belly of the beast.’ She took a picture of it, sending it to Player.

“Ok, so VILE’s going to float or fly that thing all the way to Eastern Europe?” asked Player.

“They must have a rendezvous in the works, somewhere out there. Did you send Zack and Ivy scavenging?”

“Parade crew has their marching orders, said Payer.

“Then Shadowsan, it’s time for you and me to do a little stealth one-oh…” Chase barked. “Chase, what’s…” she stopped when she saw what he’d seen, Shadowsan was gone. “Again? Fine, Chase, it’s you and me,” she said.

“Well you can count on me, unlike Mr Disappearing Act,” he barked and slipped into his harness. He barked as he saw the beast enter the water, “We have to catch it!”

“Chase, we need stealth, hush,” said Carmen, he sighed but he knew she was right so he kept his mouth shut. She praised him and he felt satisfied. But not completely, he wanted to really help with stopping V.I.L.E. To do that, he had to work hard to do something meaningful to contribute. He mentally frowned, this was going to be tough.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile on the beast El Topo was worried, “What if Shadowsan should return for us? I don’t want a karate chop.”

“He’s gone from the dark side to the red side. Which means we have permission to teach the teacher, a lesson,” said Tigress, showing off her claws. El Topo just gulped.

“If you have any hesitation, mon ami, just remember all those painful origami lessons,” reminded La Chèvre before going down inside the beast with Tigress. El Topo grinned but he was unaware the Shadowsan had boarded the boat and was creeping up behind him.

Shadowsan was almost upon him when he heard the rustling of fabric and turned to see Carmen, with Chase soaring towards them. She kicked El Topo so hard he landed on the beast’s neck. She landed after a flip, making Chase a bit dizzy and the released him from his harness. The noise alerted Tigress and La Chèvre.

“Again with blowing my cover?” asked Shadowsan crossly. “I was invisible to them.”

Chase heard the growl that came from La Chèvre and he turned, deciding that this was where he could help.

“Again with running off without a note?”

“I saw an opening. I thought I could save you the trouble,” he explained.

“No more saving me anything, please? We really need to talk,” said Carmen. They heard a shout from La Chèvre and then Chase growling and barking.

“Get this dog away from us!”

“Later!” they both said.

Chase was on the hunt, chasing the two around while snapping at their heels and barking furiously. He got ahead of Tigress and tripped her up, “Ha! Take that kitty cat!” he barked. She swatted at him and he snapped, just missing her fingers.

“Eeekk! Stupid dog!” she yelled.

“I didn’t tell him to do that,” said Carmen, slightly bemused at Chase’s behaviour.

“Perhaps you should be scolding your dog rather than me,” said Shadowsan as they took up fighting positions and began to attack El Topo and La Chèvre. That became a sword fight with the two eventually disarming El Topo and La Chèvre and Carmen turning the boat so they went overboard.

“Catch me if you can pussy cat!” Chase barked, running up the neck of the beast, making sure that Tigress followed him.

“Get back here you mutt!” she shouted, making to grab him. He shot underneath her and turned to bark at her. She turned as while attempting to grab him and she failed. He then leapt up, using his back legs to push himself forward and then he pushed her with his front legs with all the strength he had, barking as he did so, “Down you go!” She was standing on the head and couldn’t keep her balance and needed up falling into the water. He barked happily, “I thought cat’s hated water!”

Carmen had seen what Chase had done, “Chase, come here boy!” He ran over to her, barking happily. “Who’s a good boy, you are, yes, you are,” she praised him, petting him and then picking him up and cuddling him. He happily licked her face, feeling his heart swell with happiness and pride. He had contributed to the caper, he’d helped make a difference. Carmen then put him down and she grinned to see his tail wagging nineteen to the dozen. “Chase, you were a big help and a good boy but next time wait for me to tell you to go and attack,” she said. His ears drooped slightly and he whined, his tail beginning to slow down the wagging. “Then again…I haven’t trained you to do that yet and I didn’t tell you to stay, so, this time, it’s fine. We’ll work on it,” Carmen said and Chase perked up, happy again. “So, Shadowsan, what is it with you, me and night time boat rides?”

“This is far from over. We must find a way to transport over a half billion dollars’ worth of uncut gemstones without detection,” Shadowsan said.

Carmen talked to Player who said that the arrangements had been made and that they could go and meet up with Zack and Ivy. “To the harbour then,” she said.

“Your dog was exceedingly clever to get Tigress to fall in the water, a clever trick,” said Shadowsan, looking down at Chase who ignored him.

“He’s a rare breed, he’s got several tricks down pat already. He’s only going to get better,” said Carmen proudly.

“I see,” was all he said. The last they heard of the three V.I.L.E. agents was their yells for help from the V.I.L.E. pick up crew. Once in the harbour Zack called to them. He and Ivy were managing a crane.

“What are those two up to?” Chase barked, surely that was dangerous? He blinked in shock as a giant duck float was lifted over them and then place carefully over the beast. “I guess I underestimated them,” barked Chase quietly. He was somewhat impressed, it was the perfect cover.

“Bait and switch,” said Shadowsan, Chase looked at him and saw that he was impressed too.

The V.I.L.E. agents had been rescued and Tigress was informing Maelstrom that Shadowsan and Carmen were now officially working together. “Carmen also has one more new ally,” she said.

“Oh, pray tell,” said Maelstrom with a raised eyebrow.

“A dog, a mangy mutt of a German Sheppard, it’s young but it’s already on my kill list,” hissed Tigress.

“Carmen Sandiego has a dog? Interesting.”

A giant duck was floating peacefully but Chase was disturbed at what he was seeing, Zack and Ivy were dancing around in duck suits and singing ‘Samba, samba, samba, quack, quack.’ “I take it back, they don’t have a modicum of intelligence between them,” he barked softly, this was nightmare fuel, give him a fight with V.I.L.E. operatives any day over this. 

“And what do you suggest that we do with a duck boat full of uncut gemstones?” asked Shadowsan.

Chase looked up at him, now that was a really good question. “Yes, what do we do with them?” he barked.

“What Team Carmen usually does, give back to the community.”

By the next day Chase was convinced that Carmen was an angel with a heart of gold, seeing her give the uncut gemstones to the family that helped them and to the rest of the community was pure selflessness. She really earned his full respect with that manoeuvre. He had now found out that she had a charity fund, Black Sheep Incorporated. It amused him, to think that she was using V.I.L.E.’s funds to help others. _‘Cheeky and brilliant,’_ he thought. They were sitting at a table and by they, he meant, Carmen and Shadowsan and he was sitting by Carmen, drinking water from a saucer with a small sausage to keep him occupied.

“So, here we are,” said Carmen.

“I suppose you are wondering what is next, as am I,” Shadowsan responded.

“It’s a small world for thieves like us. Just a matter of time before we cross paths again, trip each other up, blow our cover. Next thing you know the bad guys are making a getaway and we’re at each other’s throats all over again,” said Carmen to Shadowsan but Chase couldn’t help but bark in agreement.

“So, you are suggesting that we coordinate our efforts?” Shadowsan asked and Carmen nodded.

“Your knowledge of V.I.L.E. runs way deeper than my own. I’d welcome your strategy,” said Carmen. Chase looked at the two Bostonians as they threw something at Shadowsan who caught it without effort. They blamed each other for it.

 _‘Those two are more idiotic that I ever was. How has Carmen managed to get this far with them on her team?’_ wondered Chase.

Shadowsan growled. “I thought…”

"My crew, my rules,” said Carmen, laying down the law. “No more disappearing acts. We learn to communicate,” she said. Chase barked in an agreement and Carmen ruffled his ears.

Shadowsan looked sad before he started talking. “I was on the island living a lie, while you, a child, achieved the unthinkable by forging your own path. You paved the way for me to follow in your footsteps. Without any question, it is I who am the student and you the master,” Shadowsan said, actually bowing his head to Carmen. Chase’s jaw dropped but he couldn’t help but feel his respect rise just a little bit for the man. Here he was, an experienced V.I.L.E. agent, bowing to someone younger than him.

Chase rolled his eyes, _‘I guess he’s not…all bad.’_

“It also means no secrets,” said Carmen.

Shadowsan sighed, “I was a young operative for V.I.L.E. sent to Argentina on a mission. Bringing back an abandoned baby was not that mission. I wish I had more to tell you, but I do not.” Chase didn’t buy it, the man was keeping a secret, his old detective instincts were screaming but…he had no way to force him to talk. Instead Chase thought about it and opted to simply let time take its course. They would find out eventually but finding out that Carmen was found by Shadowsan in Argentina as a baby while he was on a mission was something else.

 _‘I’ll just keep an eye on him,’_ Chase thought and finished his sausage and water before he picked up a scent that was…familiar…a perfume…he knew that perfume…He sat up and looked around, he spotted Agent Argent and Zari in the crowd. “Not good, we need to leave!” he whined. He suddenly realised that this was his new life, a life of dodging the law because Carmen could only do what she did, without the law holding her back, it was who she was. _‘I…I understand a bit more now,’_ he thought as Carmen quickly clipped on his lead. He saw the two agents rushing towards them and he barked, “RUN!” He didn’t need to worry. Carmen had things under control, before he knew it, they were gone and had left Julia and Zari behind. He mentally smirked, imagining their faces, he could definitely get used to this.

And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter as it was a royal pain to write. 
> 
> Next up is the Caper that takes us to Japan. Chase will get a better understanding of Shadowsan and aid once more in stopping VILE. Plus, Chase and Carmen bonding.


	5. The Daisho Caper and Dognapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is transformed into a dog after wishing he understood Carmen Sandiego and why she tried to save him. Carmen finds him and adopts him. Chase becomes a part of the team as a dog and slowly develops feelings for Carmen. Maybe she is not the villain he thought her to be or maybe he's just falling in love. Oh help, he's in trouble now. Julia is worried about her partner and V.I.L.E hates Carmen's new ally. Chase/Carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase has some emotional times in this chapter and grows closer to Carmen.

**Chapter 5: The Daisho Caper and Dognapped**

It had been four days and a week since Shadowsan had joined the team and Chase was now eleven weeks old as a dog. He’d grown a bit and had adapted to new his life as a dog, well, more or less anyway. He sometimes woke up, half expecting to be a human but it never happened. Carmen had taught him a lot of new tricks, the last time he’d seen the list it had looked like this;

Sit – learned

Stay – learned

Shake – learned

Stand – learned

Speak – learned

Hush – learned

Lie down – learned

Come when whistling – learned

Beg – learned semi-automatically

Heel – learned automatically

Please – learned automatically with beg

Hello – learned automatically with shake.

High five – learned

Dance – learned

Roll over – learned

Jump – learned

Fetch – learned

Crawl – learned

Take it, bring it, find it and leave it – learned

Limp – learned

Spin – learned

Open/close door – learned

Leash – learned

Attack- learned

Catch – learning

Guard/Protect – learning

Steal – not yet

Walk back- not yet

Play dead – not yet

Count/Spell – not yet

Weave – not yet

Bow – not yet

Jump rope- not yet

Bang - not yet

He had to admit, he was proud of himself for learning all his tricks, some of them were a bit tricky for a man in an active puppy body. He could feel himself, for lack of a better word…synchronizing with his new body and instincts better each day. By now he had fully integrated with the rest of the team. He liked Player the most aside from Carmen and always listened whenever he spoke. The boy was fun and interesting to listen to. He liked to annoy Zack and Ivy by chewing on Ivy’s shoes and hiding her tools and he often ran off with Zack’s car keys and he left fur on his sweaters when the boy left them on the floor. He tolerated them, understanding that they were both important to the team but he was annoyed by their antics and their attempts to play with him. He didn’t want to, it was that simple. Teasing them was fun though. They were his entertainment.

“Carmen,” said Shadowsan, walking up to her. She looked up from giving him a treat for his progress in learning how to ‘catch.’

“What is it Shadowsan?” she asked, giving Chase another pat and standing up.

“What does he want?” Chase whined and looked annoyed but he sat and listened to what the ninja had to say. Shadowsan, the man was a conundrum to him. On one paw Chase simply did not like him on principal for what he did to him, even if he was…forced to act the part. He also didn’t like him for the fact that although he was on Carmen’s side, the man had cheated her out of passing grade, even if it had pushed her to leave V.I.L.E. He also had too many secrets for Chase’s liking. On the other paw though, Shadowsan had a lot of information on V.I.L.E., he just needed to share it and Carmen trusted him, so…well, that was a point in his favour. He certainly respected the man for his skills and strength. Carmen had also said earlier in the week that there were two people in V.I.L.E. she would be worried about going up against and one of them was Shadowsan, so having the ninja eliminated a threat. The man respected Chase for the reason that he was able to bring comfort to Carmen and allowed her to think of things other than just taking down V.I.L.E. but Shadowsan still frowned at the fact that Chase was so young and as such, unable to do much. That made Chase cross but he could see where the ninja was coming from. All in all, they had a form of respect for each other, not much but it was there.

As for the auburn haired thief herself, well, after all the love, care, praise, encouragement and attention she’d given him how could he not think the world of her. All of what she was giving him, was what he needed to get over a lot of things in his recent past. She was selfless, brave, kind and generous and Chase felt bad for ever thinking that she was nothing but a no good thief, she was clearly an angel. He spent all of his time with her, yes, he still was wrestling with his ego and his pride at times but they were rapidly fading the more time he spent with Carmen. She was undoubtedly, his favourite on the team.

“Japan huh? Sure, I’ve always wanted to go to Japan,” said Carmen and Chase looked up, so they were going to Japan for some personal business that Shadowsan had to take care of? Interesting, the man clearly was Japanese, he might find out more about him with this trip. It was wasn’t long before they were on the next flight to Japan, Chase curled up on Carmen’s lap as they both slept majority of the way. They did eventually land but then they had to take a train. Again Carmen and Chase slept.

Chase woke up first and yawned, _‘Are we there yet?’_ he wondered. He looked around and saw that Shadowsan wasn’t in his seat, _‘I hate that ninja and his disappearing acts,’_ he mentally groaned and gently pawed at Carmen, trying to wake her up. It didn’t work so he resorted to the technique that never failed, he licked her face.

“Gah! Chase?” she asked, blinking, ‘What’s wrong?” she asked before noticing that Shadowsan was no longer seated next to her. “Again?” she asked and Chase nodded. She sighed and woke up Zack and Ivy. They had finally arrived at Matsumoto Station. They disembarked and Chase yawned, glad to stretch after such a long journey.

 _‘Uh oh,’_ he thought, _‘I need the bathroom,’_ he pawed at Carmen’s leg, whining.

“What’s the matter Chase?” she asked and he jogged on the spot. “Oh, right, got it. Come on, we’ll find a place for you,” she said, and they walked off. Once out of the station Carmen looked around and spotted an alley. They walked towards it and she let him off the lead. “Ok, off you go,” she said, turning around and looking at the sights. He bolted into the alley, he was not thrilled about it being an alley, who knows what could be lurking in there but he couldn’t be picky. He quickly did his business. He didn’t like this alleyway, it made him uneasy, he smelt another dog but the smell was faded, as though the dog had gone from this place. He smelled something else, curious, he’d never smelled this smell before. Chase was now intrigued by the smell and started looking around for it. He knew that Carmen would be worried but he wanted to find out what the smell was.

“Meow,” he heard, his ears pricked up at the sound. He sniffed around a bit more before knocking over a cardboard box. There was the smell, a kitten, smaller than he was. _‘Well, this is interesting,’_ he thought, looking her over, she was a bit dirty but her coat was a lilac colour and he finally saw that she was a Scottish Fold. He noticed that she was looking at him in fear and he whined softly. It was then he found out about animal communication, as this was the first time he’d met another animal since turning into a dog.

‘Don’t hurt me,’ he heard and it was the kitten who spoke, he knew it but she hadn’t made any noise at all. This made Chase realise that animals could communicate with each other without the need to make any noise at all and their language was universal, there were no language barriers between animals!

 _‘Come to think of it, I’ve never had any trouble understanding Carmen no matter what language she speaks and I never realised it. I guess being a dog transcends any language barrier, it’s an automatic and instinctual understanding!’_ Chase thought. He crouched down and looked at the kitten. ‘It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you,’ he ‘said’ to the kitten. She looked at him timidly. ‘My name is Chase, what’s yours and what’s a little kitten like you doing here?’

‘I was adopted by a little girl from the shelter today and she was taking me to her home, when a red monster came roaring at us. I got scared and ran. Now I’m lost.’

‘Red monster?’ Chase thought quickly, ‘Oh, you mean a car, yes that can be scary. I’ll help you find your little girl. By the way what’s your name?’

‘The little girl called me…um…Ami! Will you really help me?’ asked the scared kitten.

‘Yes Ami, I will. I’m going to sniff you so that I have your owner’s scent, then I can find her for you,’ said Chase. He carefully sniffed Ami over, smelling the faint traces of her owner.

“Chase! Where are you?” called Carmen, who had worry in her voice.

 _‘Oh no, Carmen. I made her wait!’_ was Chase’s panicked thought.

‘Who is that?’ asked Ami.

‘That’s Carmen, she’s…’ Chase hesitated, should he say it? It would be awkward if he didn’t. ‘She’s my human, my… owner. She’s really nice. She’ll also help you.’

“Chase!” and Carmen whistled. Chase turned and ran out of the alley. He barked, catching Carmen’s attention. “Chase!” she ran over to him. “I was worried about you! I thought something had happened to you,” she said, picking him up and hugging him. He whimpered, he had not meant to worry her. “At least you’re safe,” was all she said as she continued to hug him. His tail wagged and he licked her face. Then he wiggled out of her grasp and went into the alley. “What is it Chase?” asked Carmen in concern. Chase came out holding Ami by the scruff and whined, looking up at Carmen. “Oh, the poor thing,” she said, picking up Ami from Chase. Ami meowed a bit.

‘Don’t worry Ami, Carmen is nice, like I said, she’ll take care of you until I find your human,’ Chase then put his nose to the ground and began to sniff, trying to track Ami’s owner.

“Chase, what are you doing?” asked Carmen. Ami meowed again. “Oh…oh! I get it, you’re lost. Oh Chase, you are wonderful,” said Carmen, who got it now. She was proud of him, trying to help this kitten.

He gave a bark in acknowledgement and continued to sniff. They walked for a little bit before arriving at a park. Chase’s nose twitched as he smelt the same scent that was on Ami. He looked around, spotting a little girl who was crying. ‘Ami, is that your owner?’

‘Yes! She is, you did it!’ she cried.

Chase ran towards the girl, barking to get her attention.

“Chase, wait up!” called Carmen.

He slowed down to a walk, the girl was now looking at him. He turned and barked at Carmen, who was calmly walking towards him with Ami in her arms. The little girl looked at Carmen, seeing Ami with her. “Ami!” she shouted, her shout alerting her parents, who were nearby.

“Kon'nichiwa, kore wa anata no konekodesu ka?” Carmen asked her, kneeling down next to Chase in front of the girl.

Chase couldn’t believe that he understood that, ‘Hello, is this your kitten?’ she had asked. He mentally smiled and his tail wagged.

“Hai! Ami!” she said, reaching out for Ami. Ami leapt into her arms meowing happily.

The parents were finally there and they thanked Carmen.

“Dō ka, kansha wa hitsuyō arimasen. Shujinkō no Chase wa watashi no inu de, roji de kanojo o mitsuke, anata no musume o mitsukemashita. Kare wa kono monogatari no hontō no hīrōdesu, said Carmen.

‘Please, no thanks needed. It was my dog, Chase, who is the hero, he found her in an alley and then found your daughter. He's the real hero of this story,’ was what Chase understood to be said and his tail wagged furiously. He gently licked the girl’s hand when she reached out to pet him. She giggled.

‘Thank you Chase!’ cried Ami who reached down and licked him on the nose in thanks. He was surprised but he licked her back in the same way.

‘Not a problem Ami. I’m glad I was able to help you find your owner. Take good care of her,’ he said.

‘I will,’ and Ami purred as she cuddled up closer to her human.

“Let’s go Chase,” said Carmen, clipping on his lead. He gave a final bark goodbye and walked off with Carmen. “Well, that was a nice little adventure for you. I’m glad that you can get along with other animals. How about I get you a small treat for being such a good dog and then we’ll go and find Shadowsan,” said Carmen.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Chase barked happily. He felt really good about himself having helped Ami. Alas, it wasn’t mean to last. Coming across a store that sold dog treats but didn’t allow dogs inside Carmen tied Chase’s lead to a post and told him to, ‘sit and stay.’ He was quite happy to do that, until three dogs came around the corner. They looked tough and mean, not to mention mangy and ridden with fleas. They had no collars and Chase’s senses were screaming danger. There was a Jack Russell, a Chihuahua and a Pug. The Jack Russell looked to be in charge as it walked forward first.

‘Well, well looky here boys. A House Dog!’ he said, the other two laughing.

‘He smells nice,’ said the Pug, sounding pretty dumb.

‘Dummy, that’s cause he’s a fancy schmancy House Dog!’ yipped the Chihuahua.

‘What do you three want other than to bug me?’ asked Chase, looking annoyed.

‘Listen up junior,’ said the Jack Russell, ‘I’m Kenta and you’re on our turf and any new dogs pay up, especially House Dogs. So when yer owner gets out here you hand over what she gives you and she doesn’t get hurt. Capiche?’

‘First of all, threaten Carmen again and I’ll hurt you! Second, no, I’m not giving you lot anything. Third, what do you have against House Dogs and why do you see me as one?’ asked Chase, he was mad and wanted to growl but he got the feeling that if he acted in a threatening way then they would act back and he’d get torn apart. He might be able to handle the Chihuahua, it was practically a rat! But the other two were bigger than him and it was three on one in the first place. Though…depending on the dumb pug’s intelligence level he might stand a chance if he could trick him. But Carmen wouldn’t want him to get in a fight. _‘Who cares what she thinks of me!’_ yelled the egotistical human part of him that hadn’t surfaced in a while. _‘I care,’_ he thought, trying to push his ego away.

‘Listen fancy, you do what I say! As for why I have something against House Dogs, are you dumb? You’ve got a badge of respectability around ya neck, don’t ya?’ asked Kenta. ‘House Dogs have the life, you don’t know you’re even alive with all your pampering and rich food and we street dogs, we’re real dogs, we actually survive and that’s why you’re going to give us our dues.’

Chase looked down at his collar, _‘A badge of respectability? That’s what street dogs call collars and tags?’_ he wondered. He glared at Kenta, ‘My name is Chase and I’m not a House Dog! I’m a …’ he was cut off by Kenta.

‘You have an owner and a collar, you’re a House Dog!’

‘House Dog, house dog!’ chanted the other two morons.

‘House Dogs do what their owners tell them to do and they don’t argue, they’re obedient little pets, pets are the worst, you know nothing about being abandoned and struggling to survive!’ yelled Kenta.

Chase flashbacked back to his childhood, where every day was a struggle… He saw himself, working on his homework late at night after adoy of both school and trying to help around the neighbourhood and around the house, feeling bad that his parents often gave him their shares of food when money was really tight. He remembered the loss he felt when they died, the feeling of being abandoned, even though they didn’t…It wasn’t their fault that they got sick and died and it wasn’t his fault either. He knew that but, it still hurt being alone in the world. He remembered being abandoned recently, by A.C.M.E. He was nothing to them, even Miss Argent had gone with them, not staying with him. Abandonment… It stung. These dogs…at least Kenta, he knew about it, the way he spoke told Chase everything. Chase shifted his stance a bit, what if Carmen were to abandon him? _‘No, she wouldn’t, I’m a good… What am I? A dog? A human? Who is Carmen Sandiego to me now? A friend? A partner? An…’_ he didn’t want to think it… what the other dogs called her, an…owner… He wasn’t a dog, he wasn’t owned by anybody, he stayed with her because she was the link to V.I.L.E., right? _‘That’s a lie and you know it,’_ his conscience scolded him.

‘Heh, looks like I ruffled ya fur, huh Chasey. Whatcha gonna do about it? Go running to ya Human?’ taunted Kenta with the other two sniggering in the background. Chase’s ears pressed down on his head. ‘I knew that a House Dog like yerself would see sense. Just you wait, she’s gonna abandon you when you do something wrong or when she gets tired of you? That’s how humans are. How long until that happens?’

Chase snapped, all the bad memories and this trash talk about Carmen and him being a House Dog was just too much, ‘SHUT UP!’ he yelled. The three dogs began to growl and bark at him and he growled and barked back. Thankfully it wasn’t allowed to escalate into a fight.

“Chase!” it was Carmen’s voice! He turned his head to see that she was standing there, looking mad. She chased the two idiots away and when Kenta tried to attack her she sidestepped him, causing him to crash headfirst into the wall. “Are you ok Chase? You’re not hurt are you?” she asked, checking him over. He just sighed and laid his head briefly on her knee as she was now kneeling down next to him. “What’s the matter boy? Did those dogs tease you?” she asked, meaning it in jest but she had no idea just how impacted Chase was by their words. He sighed again and looked up at her with sad eyes. She frowned and petted him. “Hey, I got you your treat, you want it?”

Not wanting to make her worry he mustered up a happy bark and wagged his tail, _‘She doesn’t need to know how confused I am right now. Not that could actually tell her but I…’_ he sighed a bit and then sat and begged for his treat, giving a bark, “Please!” Carmen laughed and gave him a small bone which he took happily. _‘I have nothing to worry about. Those dogs have no idea what it’s like having an…’_ he stopped, he was going to think the word again, ‘owner’ but he wasn’t a real dog, he was a human that was a dog. “I’m so confused!” he barked in frustration, accidentally letting go of his bone and causing Carmen to jump a bit.

“Chase, what’s wrong with you?” she asked in concern. He stared at her, it was all her fault, she made him feel this way! So…happy and content to be with her! He forgot that he was not a dog, he was Chase Devineaux, a human! A…a…a former inspector of Interpol, a paper pusher, an ex-A.C.M.E. agent who was tossed to the side by everyone else. He was an egotistical loudmouth who messed things up. But, recently…he hadn’t messed things up.

“Does that mean that I’m better as a dog then a human? Who am I, what am I? I don’t know anymore and who is Carmen Sandiego to me? Who?!” he barked to the sky. He got no answer, he would have to find the answers himself.

Carmen was very concerned, what was causing Chase to act this way? “Chase?” she asked, kneeling down slowly.

He stopped barking and looked at her, seeing her worry for him, “I’ve done it again. I can’t do anything right,” he whimpered. Carmen slowly but calmly reached out to pet him, not knowing if he would do anything in this state. She wasn’t afraid, she just didn’t want to startle him or make him uncomfortable. He actually launched himself into her arms, whining. Carmen was surprised but she held him close. Chase sighed, he felt better now, Carmen Sandiego was safety, she was reassuring and she would never abandon him. None of this was her fault, he never asked to be turned into a dog and she never asked to be the one to find him and he never asked her to adopt him or take care of him or even teach him tricks. He was still confused as all hell about his identity but he knew that he was ok as long as he was with Carmen. He licked her cheek and wagged his tail. He’d figure everything out later, right now, they needed to find that darn ninja. Chase calmed down and gave a bark, looking at her with sad eyes, ‘ _I’m sorry for making you worry about me.’_

“I don’t know what’s going with you Chase but if something is wrong or bugging you then we’ll work through it together, we’re a team after all,” Carmen said and he licked her, tail wagging. He knew he could count on her. She untied his leash and he picked up his bone and they made their way to Matsumoto castle.

“Any sign of him, Red?” asked Payer, who had been silent for a while.

Carmen chuckled, “Just one.” She crouched in front of a glass case holding a katana. Chase sniffed the glass. Carmen smiled,” A pretty sure sign.”

_Flashback to V.I.L.E. Academy._

_Carmen is folding origami. She stares at Shadowsan's katana in front of her._

Back in the present, Carmen touched the glass case, “Please do not touch the glass. Fingerprints spoil the view,” said a voice, they turned to see an old man with glasses wearing a suit. He introduced himself as Hideo.

“And the view from here is striking,” said Carmen, Chase barked a bit in agreement. He was curious about the man, he looked familiar to him. He walked over to him, wagging his tail in greeting before holding out his paw. The man looked surprised but he shook Chase’s paw and gave a little smile before turning back to Carmen.

“You are gazing upon Matsumoto Castle's most precious artefact. Swords like these, and the samurai who wielded them, embody the soul of Japan.”

Carmen asked, “So, there's another like it? You said, "Swords like these."

“There actually was another. Part of the Daisho,” Hideo said.

“The what?” asked Carmen and Chase in their own way.

“Daisho. The Japanese word for "pair of swords, big and little," worn together by the samurai. This pair was separated many years ago.” Chase thought that the man looked sad at that. He did look familiar.

 _‘Focus Chase,’_ he thought and sniffed at him carefully and then looked at him, tilting his head, there was definitely something very familiar about this man.

“What happened?” asked Carmen and Chase barked, he’d like to know that too.

“Legend holds that the long sword was lost to dark forces,” Hideo explained.

“Sounds like a fairy tale,” barked Chase, who was a little annoyed at the obvious evasion tactic. _‘Like the ninja…the ninja, this man is related to Shadowsan!’_ Yes, he could see it now, he was most definitely related to him, _‘An older brother perhaps?’_ he wondered.

Carmen left the Castle with Chase walking beside her. Chase heard Shadowsan and turned with a little bark as Shadowsan approached them from behind.

Shadowsan. “You followed me.”

“You ditched me.”

“Did I not tell you I came to Japan to attend to personal matters?” he asked a bit crossly and Chase gave an annoyed bark and Shadowsan gave him a mildly annoyed look.

“Let me guess. To complete your daisho? I saw the sword. If you wanna steal for personal gain, go back to V.I.L.E. Island. I mean it,” she said, folding her arms.

"I did not come here to steal that sword. I am here to return this one,” he said making both Carmen and Chase blink in surprise. Shadowsan presented his katana—the missing long katana of the daisho.

“Are you telling me the legend or the truth?” asked Carmen and Chase sniffed at the blade.

Shadowsan looked away before looking at Carmen, “I do not feel comfortable speaking here.”

"More Than a Feeling" plays in a karaoke bar. Chase was cursing every deity he knew because Zack and Ivy were singing. “Mon Dieu! Who told them they could sing? Ow, my ears are bleeding, this is worse than the fireworks!” he yelped. Despite their tone deaf voices he still manged to listen to Carmen and Shadow’s conversation.

“I was once young and foolish as well,” said Shadowsan.

“So, you stole the sword from the museum on a dare?” asked Carmen.

“It was more like a rite of initiation. My gateway into a life of crime. What I could not know then is the burden of shame I would carry for dishonouring the memory of samurai,” he said with sorrow and regret on his face.

“Oh, they use swords, too!” Zack exclaimed.

“What's the difference between a samurai and a ninja anyway?” asked Ivy.

“Someone shoot these idiots!” Chase growled grumpily. Carmen’s hand reached down to pet him, it was soothing.

“Samurai were noble warriors and keepers of the peace in ancient Japan. Ninja were trained in dark arts of deception and used their talents as spies and assassins,” said Shadowsan and even Chase looked interested in his explanation. He wondered which one he was.

“So, which one are you?” asked Zack and Chase rolled his eyes, it wasn’t obvious? Honestly, the boy had more than a few screws loose. A waitress arrives with a tray of fish. Chase mentally grinned at Zack’s reaction. Zack retched. “Fish? Almost a perfect evening,” he said.

“Heads up, Red. I just intercepted V.I.L.E. chatter. An unknown operative was dispatched to Tokyo this morning,” said Player.

“V.I.L.E., in Tokyo now?” she asked and looked at Shadowsan.

Shadowsan told her, “They are here for the sword.”

Xxxxx

Carmen and Shadowsan are walking down a street with Chase walking next to Carmen on his leash. He shifted a bit, he was feeling uneasy. Someone or someone very dangerous was around tonight, he could feel it.

Carmen was speaking to Shadowsan, “So V.I.L.E. assumes what I assumed. That you wanna complete the set.”

“They will steal the short sword to use as bait to draw me out.”

“We'll steal it first. It's what we do. The opposite of what you came here to accomplish, I know,” said Carmen.

“I cannot, not again,” Shadowsan said, not happy at all about it.

“Then be glad I invited myself along.” Chase rolled his eyes.

Xxxxx

Carmen hang-glided over Matsumoto Castle. Chase was not with her this time, much to his displeasure but he was already too big and heavy for the harness and would have thrown Carmen off balance or caused her to crash. He was already inside the castle with the order from Carmen to ‘guard’ the sword. He was not happy that he wasn’t there to protect Carmen.

“I hope Chase is ok,” she said softly before paper ninja stars sliced through her glider. Carmen gasped as she went down. “Come on. Come on! Whoa!” she said, grunting. The roof tiles clattered as she skidded across them and she caught herself on the edge, “Paper Star.”

Paper Star just smirked at her and threw more paper stars. Carmen jumped down onto another roof. Paper Star chased her on foot and chuckled. Carmen hid behind a column. Player contacted her, “Red. Someone's taking the security cameras offline... and it isn't me.”

“Paper Star's not the thief, she's the decoy!” Carmen charges at Paper Star, who threw more paper stars. Carmen kicked up a roof tile and aimed it at Paper Star's wrist, knocking Paper Star's paper stars out of her hand.

In the castle Chase was hiding behind the Daisho display case and wondering if Carmen was ok, _‘I don’t like this,’_ he was still unhappy about what had happened earlier with the street dogs. He tensed, smelling someone and hearing them come inside and it wasn’t Shadowsan’s brother. This person was female and smelled of dangerous poisons. His ears pressed down on his head, this woman must be on of V.I.L.E.’s more dangerous operatives but Carmen was counting on him to protect the sword. The woman walked towards the case confidently. He rushed in front of it.

“A dog!?” she asked, staring at Chase. He growled and snarled at her, his hackles raised and the moonlight making his teeth gleam. “So this is the security,” she said. She tossed a dart at him. Chase leapt to the side, he growled again, smelling that that dart had poison on it.

 _‘Ok, the crazy lady is a poison expert. Great, well, I can’t let Carmen down, I have to guard this sword until she gets here,’_ thought Chase, still growling as he dodged another dart. He decided to attack as she had now attacked him twice, he lunged at her. She wasn’t expecting that and she fell backwards. He decided to keep up the pressure and ran at her, doing his best to nip at her calves.

“Miserable mutt!” she said, kicking out at him. Her foot caught him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

“Ow, that hurt!” he barked, slowly getting up. She was reaching for the sword! “Not on my watch!” he barked, running at her. He barely managed to dodge her swipe but he did manage to knock her off balance because of her own motion. “Take that!” he barked, standing in front of the sword again.

She got her breath back and brought out three needles which she threw at him. “Take this you savage animal!”

 _‘Dodge left, dodge right, jump!’_ he thought. He really cut that last one close. If he was an ordinary dog he would probably be dead. He actually managed to nip her ankle, making her shriek like a banshee. _‘Haha!’_ he thought before he was yanked up by his collar and shaken and then tossed hard into another display case, hitting his head. “Ow,” he whimpered softly before passing out.

A few minutes later Carmen entered Matsumoto Castle and discovered the empty Daisho case with a gasp, “No! Chase, where are you? Chase!” her panic growing. She then spotted him lying there, unconscious. “Chase!” she rushed over, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. “Oh, Chase, I’m sorry, I should have brought you with me or given you some back up. This is my fault,” tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

He stirred, hearing her voice, _‘La Femme Rouge? Carmen?’_ he wondered. His head was pounding but she slowly slipped into view. He whined upon seeing her sad face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for making you cry, for being unable to stop her from stealing the sword and for being such an emotional mess,” he whined.

“Oh Chase, you’re awake, thank goodness,” said Carmen, holding him close. “I’m so sorry, this was my fault. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I’ll never do it again, I promise, from now on I’ll always be by your side.”

Chase had no idea she cared so much about him and it warmed his heart, however uncertain it was, he was sure, no, he was certain about one thing, that no matter what she had to do Carmen Sandiego would always keep her promise to him. He slowly raised his head, even though it ached and he gave her a little lick, it was as much as he could manage. “Thank you,” he barked softly. Carmen smiled and hugged him but thought that just for a moment she was seeing Chase Devineaux instead. She blinked but she figured it must be the stress and the tears that wanted to fall. Devineaux was safe back in Poitiers.

A man approached them with a flashlight. “What is the meaning of this?” Hideo flashed the light at Carmen, “You! The girl from today! Did Suhara send you?”

“Who? I work alone.”

Hideo grunted as Carmen jumped and ran, disappearing with Chase in her arms.

Xxxxx

Dokuso appeared on the screen before V.I.L.E. faculty, holding the short katana in her hands, “Shadowsan will come for it soon.”

Professor Maelstrom asked, “And what makes you so certain, my mistress of toxic distress?”

“His young associate is already here in Japan, doing his dirty work, so the traitor cannot be far behind. She left her dog to guard the sword. It actually put up a bit of a fight.”

“Then use your young associate to bring us both their traitorous heads, and earn a seat at our table. Bring the dog too if possible,” said Maelstrom.

Xxxxx

Carmen and Shadowsan are standing on a bridge, Chase in Carmen’s arms.

“This is not your fight Carmen, your dog has already gotten hurt,” he’d checked Chase over and found nothing wrong with him, other than the fact that he’d been unconscious.

“You know it's a trap. Is it really worth risking your life to return these swords? There's more to the story, isn't there... Suhara?”

“I am Shadowsan. Suhara was swallowed by darkness a long time ago.”

“Oh, pray tell,” Chase growled a tiny bit, simply because he was a little mad at the ninja and at himself.

“The curator of Matsumoto Castle seems to know something about that,” Carmen accused.

“All too well, I'm afraid. He is my brother.”

“I knew it!” Chase gave a bark making the two look at him.

“Seems Chase already figured it out and you didn't tell me? Why?” asked Carmen.

Shadowsan looked away, “Because I could not bear to burden you with tales of my own family, not when I am unable to tell you anything about your own.”

“Connerie!” Chase barked again, he still didn’t believe him about that. (Bullshit)

“Chase hush. No secrets Shadowsan, remember? I can't keep operating with only half of the story,” Carmen scolded.

“I was raised by my brother from as early as I could remember. As you have no doubt already learned, Hideo is a scholar of samurai history. He always possessed discipline. While I did not. Hideo held sacred the idea of Bushido, or the way of the samurai warrior. While I did not. And Hideo was content living on a scholar's wages. While I was not.”

“Ungrateful brat,” growled Chase and Shadowsan actually looked away from him for a moment. Carmen looked down at him, petting him to keep quiet.

Shadowsan continued, “I believed I deserved better. So I chose my path. To earn my stripes, I boasted of stealing something of great value. So, I made it my mission to steal the Daisho. At that moment, I knew I had made a profound error in judgement. Hideo warned that I would have to take it from him. I knew that he meant it. I ran away. Separating the two halves of the Daisho separated the two of us... irreparably. In the event that I fail to return, please ensure that my brother receives this,” he said, handing her the sword. Chase looked surprised.

“You're going in there alone and unarmed? Where are they keeping it?” she asked.

“In a V.I.L.E. stronghold in heart of Tokyo. Club Dokuso... a notorious den of hoodlums,” said Shadowsan, Chase made a mental note of that.

Xxxxx

In Club Dokuso, a waitress wheeled a cart and served tea to the patrons, stealing their swords as she did so. Chase hopped out from the cart and laid underneath one of the tables. Carmen was uncertain, he could tell but she knew that he wouldn’t be alone this time so he wouldn’t get hurt. She honestly just wanted to keep him somewhere safe but Shadowsan and Player had pointed out that Chase had already been exposed to danger in the Rio caper and he was smaller then. He’d also wouldn’t want to be separated from Carmen again, after what happened in the castle. Player insisted on letting him help, this was his life now too and she couldn’t take it away from him after just one incident. Carmen was convinced chase was grateful that she was, he wanted to help and to redeem himself.

“We have stirred up trouble for our ex-colleague, but we must not let our guard down,” Dokuso warned the Yakuza in her club. They brushed it off. “Believe everything you have ever heard about Shadowsan.” The waitress disappeared into the kitchen. “New girl! Where is my coffee?”

Shadowsan arrived, “An old friend has stopped by to say hello.” A yakuza goon gasped. The goons reach for their swords but they discovered that they were gone.

 _‘Idiots,’_ thought Chase. He was waiting for his opportunity. Carmen said to ‘attack’ only if Shadowsan was in danger. He sighed, he was playing Guard Dog to the ninja but he was part of the team. In the hallway, Ivy took off her wig and lifted the table cloth off the cart. Carmen came out with the goons' swords and gave them to Ivy.

“You know where to toss them,” said Carmen with a smile. She was secretly worrying about Chase but he’d been told to ‘hide’ so he’d be fine and Shadowsan was with him.

“Down the garbage chute, hai!” grinned Ivy. Carmen ran off. “Along with these clogs. Who walks in these?”

Back in the club, Shadowsan grabs the hilt of his katana and approached the goons. They were cocky. Shadowsan took his katana out and held it out with both hands, “Do you really think I would ever dishonour this sacred blade by using it upon the likes of you?” Shadowsan set the katana down. The goons rushed him.

 _‘Are the Yakuza always this stupid or just these guys? I’ve meet smarter mob bosses, in fact, I’m met smarter playground bullies,’_ thought Chase as he watched what was basically a massacre. Shadowsan grabbed the yakuza goon and launched him at a table. The goon landed with a grunt. “Yikes!” Chase barked ever so softly.

“Get him! Now!” yelled Dokuso. The other two goons yelled and charged at him. In the storeroom, Carmen's tracker beeped. The beeping became rapid and zeroed in on a crate.

“Konnichiwa,” she said. She lifted the crate lid and found Paper Star holding the short sword inside.

“Boo! Pop goes Paper Star!”

Carmen knocked down a crate and folding fans spilled out. They both picked up and brandished the fans. “Bring it, fan girl,” said Carmen. Paper Star charged at Carmen and they fought. Carmen threw her fans at Paper Star, who dodged. Carmen then jumped on her back and took the sword from her. “Lose something?” she taunted.

Paper Star growled at her, Carmen then jumped onto a windowsill and aimed her grappling hook at a neighbouring building. Paper Star grunted and grabbed onto her ankle. They both grunted as they landed on a roof.

Xxxxx

In the club, Shadowsan takes out Yakuza Goon 2 using a pair of chopsticks. _‘Ok, I’m impressed,’_ thought Chase. The goon grunts as he falls to the ground. Shadowsan picked up his katana.

“A present for me? You shouldn’t have,” said Dokuso.

“On the contrary, I believe that you have one for me,” said Shadowsan before he groaned and fell to the ground.

 _‘What the…?’_ were Chase’s thoughts.

“Yes, I coated the chopsticks with an absorbent toxin, designed to permeate the skin,” Dokuso explained with a wicked grin. Shadowsan let go of the katana and it clattered to the ground. He groaned again and collapsed with a thud.

 _‘Merde! Not good,’_ thought Chase.

On the roof, Carmen awakened with a groan. She grunts, noticing Paper Star as she rises, and takes off. A rooftop chase ensued. Noticing she is out of paper stars, Paper Star growls. Carmen stopped at the edge of a building. Cars honked below. Carmen quickly won the fight against Paper Star thanks to some help from Zack, glue and paper lanterns.

Xxxxx

Shadowsan awakened on the ground, groaning. He tried to reach for the sword beside him. “Yes, you're fading.” Dokuso kicked the katana aside. Shadowsan groaned. “The toxins currently coursing through your veins mimic those of the pufferfish, which paralyzes its victims.” Shadowsan groans, still trying to reach the katana. “The effects are temporary, but by the time they wear off, you will be missing your head,” Shadowsan grunts. “So terribly foolish of you to believe that you could stroll into my club like a samurai.”

“I am no samurai. I am the decoy,” Shadowsan said. Chase knew that Carmen wasn’t there yet and that he had to make a move now. He crept forward, out from under the table behind Dokuso.

 _‘Why am I doing this, somebody stop me,’_ thought Chase. He sighed and leapt forward, mouth open. The next thing everyone heard was a scream of agony. Shadowsan looked up as best he could to see that Chase had bitten Dokuso on the butt! He was holding on like a champ while Dokuso danced around like an idiot.

“Haha,” said Shadowsan, his katana was now in his grasp and he had an actual grin on his face, for all of five seconds.

Behind Dokuso, Carmen unsheathed the short katana. She was highly amused at the situation. “Chase let that thing go, you have no idea where it’s been,” and he let go.

“Oh my dogs that was vile, gross! You so owe old man, yuck, oh, the taste in my mouth. Carmen, I need my toothbrush, right now!” he barked, his tongue hanging out in disgust. The ninja was lucky that he respected him a bit more after seeing him fight.

Rubbing her butt Dokuso threw down a dust bomb and escaped.

“Big and little, together again.” Shadowsan sighed in relief. “My poor Chase, don’t worry, you’ll get a reward for what you did,” Carmen petted him.

“I better!” he barked.

Xxxxx

Dokuso was briefing V.I.L.E. Faculty while rubbing her butt, she was mad, “Give us more time. We will bring you both swords.”

“The sword was one way to draw out Shadowsan, not the only way. We will cross paths with him again,” said Maelstrom.

“But if you would only allow us to…”

“Sayonara,” Maelstrom said before cutting the call.

Paper Star yelled.

Xxxxx

The light clicks off in Matusmoto Castle. Hideo was about to close his doors when he noticed both katanas were in the case and he gasps, “Huh.” Hideo ran to the case, “H-How?”

Shadowsan was knelt in prostration, “I do not expect your forgiveness. I only ask that you allow me to correct this grave dishonour.” Hideo walked away and didn’t look back.

Xxxxx

Zack, Ivy, Carmen and Chase wait at a train station. “Think he'll show?” asked Zack.

“A part of me hopes that he doesn't,” said Carmen. The train arrives. The door dings and opens. Carmen is about to enter when she notices Shadowsan in her periphery. “I'm not sure what's worse, not knowing your own family or... not being able to return to the family you know. Shadowsan chose a road, and there's no turning back.”

Chase wagged his tail, he was glad to be leaving Japan, there had been too much going on for him in this country. He suddenly caught a familiar scent and growled a bit. It was the cat woman, Tigress, he tried to get Carmen’s attention but she was busy talking to Shadowsan. He looked around and spotted her, she wasn’t trying to hide in that outfit. He wondered what she was doing here. Tigress looked at him and grinned wickedly, holding up a picture of Carmen which she tore up. He was furious, to him, that was a threat. He yanked his leash out of Carmen’s hands and he raced towards her, growling. “Gotcha!” she cried, quickly placing a cage in front of him. He was running so fast that he couldn’t stop and the next thing he heard was the cage door being locked. “NO!” he barked. Damn his anger and impulsiveness! “CARMEN! HELP!” he barked furiously.

Carmen heard him and turned just in time to see Tigress run off with Chase in a cage. “No, Chase!” she bolted, running after her. She was too late, Tigress was already being driven away by the Cleaners in a van. Carmen gave chase, leaping on rooftops and everything until they reached a helipad. Shadowsan and the gingers following. The Cleaners intercepted Carmen, allowing Tigress to climb aboard with Chase, who was still barking up a storm. Boris landed a hit to Carmen’s stomach, winding her.

“NO, Carmen, let me out you V.I.L.E. rats! Don’t you dare hurt a hair on her head! Carmen, watch out!” he barked as Vlad punched her, dazing her. He saw Shadowsan get shocked by some sort of rod and Zack and Ivy finally caught up but it was too late, the helicopter was taking off. “Carmen!” he barked and got his cage shaken for it.

“Shut up!” snapped Tigress.

He growled back at her but was helpless, he had been dognapped and who knew what V.I.L.E. was going to do to him.

“No, Chase, no!” Carmen burst into tears, her beloved dog had been taken by V.I.L.E. It was her fault, why hadn’t she kept a stronger hold on his leash? V.I.L.E. was going to pay for this. She would get him back! The trio who was watching her saw a look of determination cross her face as she wiped away her tears.

 _‘V.I.L.E. is doomed,’_ thought Shadowsan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chase is dognapped and on his way to VILE Island. What awaits him and will he trust in Carmen to rescue him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. More to follow.


End file.
